Ketemu Gue
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: LAST CHAPTER update!.. baca dan review ya,, makasih. maaf kalo makin ancur dari sebelumnya.. dan maaf juga kalo mengecewakan.. terima kasih, silakan dibaca..
1. status facebook

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, kalo fic ini udah pasti punya aku.

Summary : ada gak yah reality show di tivi yang judulnya "Ketemu Gue", based on my status di facebook.

Warning : fic ini mungkin bersifat AU, OOC, ada kemungkinan author ikutan nampang disini,, hehehe..

**KETEMU GUE**

Disebuah salah satu stasiun televisi di Karakura Townsville, terlihat sesosok jeruk berjalan yang sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas. Mukanya yang memang penuh kerutan itu tambah dipenuhi kerutan disekitar dahinya. Warna rambutnya yang teramat sangat mencolok itu sedikit basah karena keringat. Dia adalah seorang Creative Director sekaligus Senior Programming yang bekerja membuat program-program televisi agar semenarik mungkin. Dia terus mondar-mandir layaknya seorang suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan, perasaan orang menunggu melahirkan juga ngga begitu juga. Lebih tepatnya, dia itu seperti orang yang lagi menahan hasrat ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf Pak, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan bapak!" jelas seorang wanita berambut panjang lurus berwarna cokelat keorenan.

"Persilakan dia masuk!" perintah jeruk berjalan.

"Author jelek, bisa gak sih lo gak bilang gue jeruk berjalan?!!" teriak jeruk berjalan.

"Abisnya susah deskripsiin lo!!" sahut Author tak kalah sengitnya.

"Tapi beliau sudah masuk, Pak," jawab sekretaris lalu kembali ke ruangannya.

"Oh, tumben ke ruanganku, ada apa?" tanya jeruk berjalan itu cuek, masih dengan kerutan dimana-mana.

_Tamu_ tersebut terkekeh melihat penampilan jeruk berjalan yang tidak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, tamu yang bisa dibilang mini itu memulai percakapannya dengan serius. Rambut silvernya yang didukung oleh kulitnya yang hitam manis dan dipadupadankan oleh setelan jeans biru dan jaket warna hitam, putih pada lengan, dan merah pada pergelangan tangan dan kerah, membuat wanita maupun pria terutama waria terpesona olehnya. Matanya menatap tajam Ichigo sehingga membuat Ichigo sedikit gemetaran, bukan karena dia terpesona tapi karena orang itu adalah Art Director di perusahaannya, yang terkenal suka memecat orang seenaknya kalau dia tidak suka dengan cara kerjanya.

"Kurosaki, apa penampilanku ini sudah terlihat bagus?" tanya Hitsugaya menyembunyikan kecemasan akan penampilannya.

"Kau kesini hanya mau menanyakan hal itu?!" bentak Ichigo, dia lagi pusing memikirkan ide buat program terbaru KTV, bisa-bisanya orang didepannya ini menanyakan soal penampilan padanya, sekali lagi soal penampilan.

Ichigo menghela nafas lalu menariknya lagi lalu membuangnya, ingin rasanya Ichigo menendang pria satu ini, kalau bukan kekasih Presiden Direktur dari tempatnya bekerja, Ichigo pasti sudah menendangnya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ironis memang, padahal pemilik KTV adalah mereka berdua tapi karena kesalahan Hitsugaya, kini kekasih Hitsugaya yang menjadi pemegang saham tertinggi, lebih tepatnya selingkuhan kekasih Hitsugaya yang mempunyai pemegang saham tertinggi. Makanya Ichigo kesal banget sama Hitsugaya.

"Thoushiro, kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, Hinamori telah mengkhianatimu, MENGKHIANATIMU!!" bentak Ichigo lagi sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya, kali ini sepertinya dia benar-benar meluapkan semua amarahnya.

"Dia hanya dijebak sama Aizen, Kurosaki! Aizen yang memanfaatkannya, Hinamori tidak pernah mengkhianatiku!" bantah Hitsugaya lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo di ruangan kerjanya sendiri.

"Dasar cowok lemah, dia selalu saja lemah dihadapan kekasihnya. Apa cinta senaif itu?" gumam Ichigo sambil mengendurkan dasinya, tunggu dulu dia kan tidak pakai dasi.

Tok,,tok..tokk..

"Permisi, apa perlu saya panggilkan cleaning service untuk membersihkan ruangan ini pak?" tanya sekretaris Ichigo.

"Hmm,, iya, tolong ya Inoue," jawab Ichigo melemparkan senyum mautnya, "Inoue, tolong buatkan aku orange juice ya!" seru Ichigo sebelum Inoue meninggalkan ruangannya.

Ichigo kembali memikirkan ide program terbaru, belum juga dapat ide. Pintu ruangan Ichigo kembali diketuk, "Masuk!" sahut Ichigo dari dalam, Inoue masuk dengan membawa orange juice pesanan Ichigo bersama cleaning service. Cleaning service yang memiliki postur tubuh yang mirip sama Ichigo, dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah yang dikuncir kuda. Ichigo pun mempersilakan cleaning service itu untuk membersihkan ruang kerjanya, sambil meneguk orange juicenya. Ichigo terus memainkan jari-jarinya di meja seperti orang memainkan piano. Renji si cleaning service sedikit heran dengan sikap Ichigo, biasanya _boss_nya itu tidak pernah seperti itu, selalu berkutat dengan laptop jadulnya sambil tersenyum ala Hiruma eyeshield.

"Ichigo, kau kenapa?" tanya Renji yang memang sudah biasa memanggil Ichigo tanpa embel-embel pak atau boss.

"Aku lagi suntuk nih, aku disuruh buat program reality show yang mampu menaikkan rating KTV secara tajam dalam sekali tayang, BAYANGIN AJA BON?!!" jawab Ichigo sedikit berteriak pada kalimat terakhir.

"Oke, entar dulu, lo tadi manggil gue babon ya?!" Ichigo hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Gue bukan Babon, nama gue Renji, Abarai Renji!!" teriak Renji setelah menyapu muka Ichigo dengan pel bekas mengepel lantai kantor Ichigo. Renji yang merasa terhina akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo bersama peralatan cleaning service lainnya.

Ichigo hanya mengelus dada mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya, tadi Hitsugaya dan sekarang Renji. '_Mimpi apa gue semalem_' begitulah pikiran Ichigo, belum lagi dia mempunyai sekretaris yang selalu memakai baju yang minim sehingga Ichigo harus mengelus dada lagi. Siang itu, Ichigo benar-benar tidak konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk ke café terdekat yang ada hotspot areanya, sekedar mengecek email dan wall facebooknya.

xXx

Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di pojok café, soalnya hanya itu yang tersisa. Café siang itu penuh dengan remaja dan mahasiswa cewek yang sibuk bergosip. Ichigo pun memasang headset dan mendengarkan lagu Blair yang have fun go mad.

"Permisi, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri Ichigo.

"Oh, Saya pesan ayam bakar komplit ya dan minumnya orange juice aja, makasih," jawab Ichigo tersenyum, si pelayan tadi langsung tepar di tempat.

"Duh, kok gak ada sih yang ngirim email dan wall lagi ke aku," keluh Ichigo memandang layar laptopnya.

"Oke, lihat home dulu aja," Ichigo lalu meng-_klik_ home pada kiri atas facebook, Ichigo lalu membaca status dari teman-temannya di facebook, ada satu status yang menarik hatinya. Kira-kira begini bunyi status tersebut

**InuyHaw EKi**** ada gak yah reality show di tivi,, judulnya ketemu gue.. hehehe,,**

'_Hmm,, boleh juga nih sebagai ide reality show gue, hahaha, oya gue tanya aja nih orang haha!_' batin Ichigo berkata, dia melihat chat di kanan bawah, ternyata si empunya status itu lagi ol alias online. Langsung saja Ichigo mengajak Inuyhaw Eki chatting. Ichigo nggak tahu aja kalau sebenernya yang dia ajak chat itu author.

**Ichigo** : hai..

**Inuyhaw** : hai juga..

**Ichigo** : Hmm, boleh nanya gak kenapa kamu nulis status kayak gitu?

**Inuyhaw** : Ohh, hehe,, gak ada, cuma iseng aja,, hehehe..

Ichigo sempat ragu dengan orang yang diajak chat, dia sempat berpikir kalau orang itu rada stress karena nyengir melulu, tapi pikiran itu langsung dibuang sejauh mungkin demi misi ide baru tersebut.

**Ichigo** : Inuy, kenapa kamu nulis status itu? gak mungkin kalo gak ada alasannya,

**Inuyhaw** : Lo pikir gw inul apa, manggil inuy. Panggil aja Eki, hehe, yah gak kenapa-kenapa sih. cuma gue lagi pengen aja nulis status itu, emang kenapa sih?!! kok ngotot banget?

**Ichigo** : Maaf, tapi aku lagi nyari ide buat bikin reality show, tapi plis bantu gue yah, gue mau minjem status lo buat ide reality show gue entar.

**Inuyhaw** : Hmm,, begini aja, aku juga bingung nih. Aha, gue tau, gue tahu.. tapi gue jabarin lewat email aja yah.. gue pikirin dulu. Tapi kalo berhasil teraktir gue yah.. betewe, email lo apa?

**Ichigo** :feelmewithyourlove(et)yahoo(dot)com

**Inuyhaw** : Oke, entar deh, mending kamu makan dulu aja ayam bakar kamu keburu dingin tuh.

**Ichigo** : Loh, kok kamu tahu sih. kamu siapa?

'_Kok offline sih, duh siapa ya tuh orang?_' pikir Ichigo lalu melahap ayam bakarnya. Ichigo lalu membalas wallnya, sambil menunggu email masuk, dia pun memasang facebook layoutnya dengan fotonya sendiri bersama cinta pertamanya, Kuchiki Rukia dan boneka kesayangan adeknya, Kon. Ichigo tersenyum puas melihat hasil layout ciptaannya sendiri.

"Permisi, ini ayam bakar komplit dan orange juice pesanan anda," ucap seorang pelayan sambil tersenyum ramah pada Ichigo.

"Bukannya sudah ya, trus tadi yang saya makan itu punya siapa?" Ichigo balik nanya, pelayan tersebut ikutan bingung.

"Tapi saya disuruh mengantar pesanan ini ke meja anda tuan?" jawab Pelayan itu lalu menaruh pesanan Ichigo dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang kebingungan.

kKk

"Shirayuki, kau kenapa daritadi kerjaanmu hanya mengoceh saja?" Tanya pria berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki jenggot tipis di dagunya. Rambutnya sengaja diurai.

"Diam kau Zangetsu, kau lihat tidak pria yang di pojok sana. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan, aku sudah keberatan mengantarkan pesanannya tapi dia malah bilang kalau pesanannya sudah diantar. Langsung saja aku taruh pesanan itu di mejanya, dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" jawab Shirayuki masih kesal dengan Ichigo.

"Hei, seharusnya kau melihat mejanya dulu, bukannya tadi kusuruh mengantarkan pesanan itu ke meja no. 6 bukan meja no. 13, meja itu tadi emang sudah kuantarkan pesanannya," jelas Zangetsu lalu mengantarkan pesanan lainnya.

"Duh, aku salah orang donk, gawat nih!" gumam Shirayuki lalu pergi ke meja Ichigo, Ichigo masih sibuk mengunyah makanan tambahannya itu saat Shirayuki datang.

"Maaf tuan, ternyata saya salah meja. Jadi saya akan mengambil pesanan ini lagi," ucap Shirayuki hendak mengambil makanan tambahan Ichigo.

"Kau baru ya disini, makanan ini kan sudah kumakan, lebih baik kau buat baru lagi daripada orang itu semakin marah karena kau memberinya makanan sisa," jawab Ichigo memberi saran, orang mana yang mau makan makanan sisa dari orang lain.

"Oh begitu, terimakasih tuan, apa ada lagi yang anda pesan?" tanya Shirayuki tersenyum.

"Puding cokelat dan mini black forestnya ya, sama vanilla latte," jawab Ichigo lalu menyantap makanannya sampai habis.

"Permisi tuan, biar sekalian piringnya saya ambil," tawar Shirayuki masih tersenyum.

"Ohh, iya terimakasih." Jawab Ichigo juga tersenyum.

Ichigo pun membuka tab baru dan menuliskan .com pada kolom alamat, lalu Ichigo pun ke yahoomail, dan memasukkan email plus passwordnya.

Username :feelmewithyourlove(et)yahoo(dot)com

Password : **********

Sign in

Ichigo pun langsung ke home, dilihatnya ada inbox tiga. Buru-buru Ichigo melihat siapa pengirim email tersebut.

From :pecintaanime(et)rocketmail(dot)com

To :feelmewithyourlove(et)yahoo(dot)com

Subject : Ketemu Gue

Attach(ketemuGue(dot)rtf)

Lo download aja yah attachment ini,, hehehe.. semoga bisa bantu.. ^^

"Apa hanya ini?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri, dengan malas Ichigo pun mengunduh attachment tersebut.

Lalu dia pun mengecek emailnya yang lain, betapa terkejutnya Ichigo ada email dari Rukia, cinta pertamanya sejak SMA. Dia tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya hingga saat ini, terakhir dia dengar kabar Rukia, saat dia sudah kuliah. Rukia sudah pacaran sama Kaien, saat mendengar kabar tersebut Ichigo benar-benar hancur. Dia bahkan tidak makan semalaman, hingga dia masuk rumah sakit karena terserang tifus akut. Senna yang selalu bersamanya, dia yang selalu menyemangati Ichigo tetapi sekarang dia tidak pernah lagi dengar kabar tentang Senna.

Ichigo pun membuka email dari Rukia, di email itu tertera surat undangan pertunangan antara Rukia dan Kaien. Pada tulisan paling bawah yang tercetak tebal tertulis bahwa

**Ichigo, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau datang ke acara pertunanganku, jangan sampai tidak datang yah.. ^^**

Ichigo meringis membaca email dari Rukia tersebut, hatinya sungguh perih, rasanya dia ingin menangis detik itu juga. Seusai membaca email dari Rukia yang ternyata berita terburuk kedua setelah kematian ibunya, Ichigo pun membaca email terakhir yang masuk ke inboxnya. Kali ini Ichigo tampak antusias membaca email yang terakhir tersebut, email itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah email dari Senna. Kira-kira begini isi emailnya.

**Hai Ichi, apa kabar?**

**Pasti baik-baik aja kan.. kau tahu tidak, sekarang aku sudah punya pacar lho.. aku dan dia sudah pacaran selama dua tahun, tapi kami sudah merasa cocok satu sama lain..**

**Dia baik sekali, wajahnya sedikit mirip denganmu..**

**Hmm,, aku belum bilang ya namanya.. namanya itu Kaien, Shiba Kaien.**

**Aku sangat mencintainya, dia juga sangat mencintaiku, kalau kau membaca kalimat-kalimat setelah ini kau pasti akan terkejut,, iya kan Ichigo..**

**Kau tahu tidak, aku dan Kaien sudah menikah!! **

**Aku sangat senang sekali.. aku sangat beruntung memiliki Kaien.**

Kali ini Ichigo bagai disambar petir, dia sangat marah saat membaca email dari Senna, dia tidak habis pikir Kaien bisa setega itu kepada Rukia. Ichigo pun melihat tanggal pengiriman kedua email tersebut, hanya berselang tiga hari. Kali ini Ichigo sangat berterimakasih dengan Eki, karena dia, Ichigo tahu siapa Kaien sebenarnya.

"_Apa dia tahu soal ini?_" batin Ichigo, dia teringat dengan Rukia.

******************************************************************************

**Bersambung hingga bulan depan….**

Masi sama dengan fic kesatu, jangan lupa reviewnya yah..

Mau kasih kritik, flame, hinaan, pujian, atau apapun itu.. sangat diterima sekali. Jangan lupa ya review fic aku yang jelek ini,, hehe.. tapi kalo gak mau review juga gak apa-apa kok.

oya, aku mau nanya.. gimana sih cara ngeremove/ hapus/delete fic yang udah dipublish??


	2. flashback

**Disclaimer** : Bleach selamanya milik Tite Kubo.

**Summary** : Ichigo bertemu dengan Kaien bersama seorang wanita di café tapi bukan Senna, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ichigo mengingat kedua email yang dibacanya.

**Pemeran utama dalam fic ini** : Ichigo, Senna, Kaien, Thoushiro, dan pastinya Rukia.

**Pairing** : KaienSenna, IchiHime (chap ini doank), GanjuMiya.

**KETEMU GUE**

Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya, dia tidak lagi _mood_ mengerjakan projek reality shownya itu. Dia merapihkan netbooknya, lalu berjalan ke kasir. Pikirannya kalut memikirkan Rukia, seusai membayar pesanannya tadi. Ichigo pun berencana kembali ke kantornya, namun matanya tertuju pada sesosok pria dan wanita yang duduk di samping jendela. Ichigo langsung menghampiri pria itu dan memukulnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini, siapa kau?!" tanya pria itu setengah berteriak, hingga pengunjung café melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aku, Ichigo. Aku adalah sahabatnya Senna dan Rukia, apa kau akan bilang kau tak kenal mereka!" jawab Ichigo terus memukuli Kaien dengan beringas.

BUKK,,, BAKK.. BUKK,, BRAKK,,, PRANGGG,,, DUAKK..

"Ichigo!!" teriak seorang wanita yang baru datang ke café itu, wanita itu langsung menarik kerah baju Ichigo dan melemparnya keluar café.

Wanita itu langsung menghampiri Kaien dan membantunya berdiri, Ichigo kembali ke dalam café dan bermaksud membuat perhitungan dengan wanita tadi tapi dihentikan oleh Kaien. Wanita itu ternyata Senna, dia baru saja datang dengan Ganju, adiknya Kaien. Mereka berlima pun kembali duduk di tempat duduk semula.

"Senna, kau itu apa-apaan sih?" tanya Ichigo mengambil kursi dekat Senna.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan, seenaknya saja memukul Kaien!" bentak Senna memandang sinis pada Ichigo, Ichigo hanya bisa tertunduk saja.

"Biasa aja kali, sensi banget sih. Kaien itu sudah selingkuh, jadi wajar kan aku mukul dia!" sahut Ichigo nyolot.

"Kau pasti tidak lihat tahunnya deh, coba lihat dulu," kata Senna beri saran. Senna memang tahu semua sifat Ichigo, buat dia Ichigo itu seperti _big brother_,"Hah! Selingkuh, Kaien apa benar kau selingkuh?"

"Nggak!" teriak Kaien membuat seisi café melihat ke arahnya, wajahnya berubah jadi garang. Kaien benar-benar stres mendengar adu mulut antara Ichigo dan Senna.

"Daritadi aku hanya diam mendengarkan kalian, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bisa tidak kalian itu tidak ribut di depanku, kau.. rambut orange, atas dasar apa kau menuduhku selingkuh dan kau Senna, kenapa kau lebih percaya DIA dibanding AKU sebagai suamimu tercinta?!!" ujar Kaien mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya.

Ganju dan Miyako serasa dunia milik berdua, mereka berdua sibuk sendiri. Ibarat peribahasa, walaupun anjing menggonggong tetapi kafilah tetap berlalu. Senna dan Ichigo terdiam sejenak lalu saling adu mulut lagi. Kaien yang merasa tidak diperdulikan lagi, akhirnya pergi entah kemana.

"Senna, dimana suami tercintamu itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada mengejek, Senna _blushing_ lalu menjitak kepala Ichigo. Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan karena dijitak Senna, tak lama kemudian Kaien balik lagi dengan membawa minute maid pulpy orange dengan bulir jeruk asli.

"Kaien, kau darimana saja istri tercintamu ini khawatir loh," ucap Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kenapa, kangen sama aku pake tanya-tanya segala?" balas Kaien ketus.

"What?! Gue kangen sama lo, gak bakalan terjadi sampe dunia kiamat keseribu!" bantah Ichigo dengan segala penekanan pada setiap ucapannya.

"Yee, biasa aja dong. Ichigo, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mukulin aku sih?" tanya Kaien masang tampang se-_innocent_ mungkin.

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak,"SHITY BEARD, SHORT CHIBI, GENDUT, BANTAI MEREKA! YA-HAA!"

Kaien berkeringat, Senna menepuk dahinya, pengunjung café lainnya lagi-lagi memandang aneh pada meja mereka berlima.

"Ichigo, kau salah kalimat, itu kan kalimat Hiruma, kau ini bagaimana sih," celetuk Senna.

"Yohoho, maaf aku lupa, sampe mana tadi kita?" ucap Ichigo dan dibalas dengan pukulan di wajah Ichigo oleh Senna.

"KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN SEKALI ICHIGO!!" teriak Senna membuat pengunjung café lainnya lagi-lagi dan lagi melihat ke arah meja mereka.

Saking malunya Ganju dan Miyako pindah meja, dan setiap kali mereka ditanya seperti ini,

"Mereka itu saudaramu atau temanmu, ribut sekali sih," tanya salah seorang pengunjung paruh baya pada Ganju.

"Gak tahu, gak kenal," jawab Ganju.

Begitulah jawaban Ganju setiap kali ada yang menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

Karena Ichigo, Kaien dan Senna ribut terus akhirnya pemilik café pun mengusir mereka. Mereka merasa beruntung karena tidak diminta ganti rugi dan bayaran atas pesanan mereka. Ichigo, Kaien, dan Senna pun memilih pergi ke taman kota. Kebetulan di taman itu memang tempat _hotspot area_, Ichigo pun membuka email dan menunjukkannya pada Kaien dan Senna.

DUKK

Senna menjitak kepala Ichigo lagi, Ichigo mengerang kesakitan.

"Senna, kau itu kenapa sih daritadi jitakin kepalaku terus, kalau aku jadi bego gimana coba!!!" bentak Ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Makanya, kau itu lihat-lihat dulu!" seru Senna nyolot.

"Lihat apanya?!" tanya Ichigo.

"Ini," jawab Kaien santai sambil menunjuk email Ichigo.

"Ini apanya?" tanya Ichigo frustasi.

"Tanggal, bulan dan tahun otak stoberi!" teriak Kaien kesel karena Ichigo lemot banget.

Ichigo pun melihat yang ditunjuk Kaien tadi, dia cuma nyengir kuda. Kaien jadi emosi jiwa melihat Ichigo, saking khilafnya Ichigo sampe ditendangin sama Kaien. Kasihan Ichigo, udah kayak babu malaysia saja. Disiksa sama Senna dan Kaien, Ichigo yang tidak terima akhirnya membalas perlakuan Kaien.

"Ichi, jangan, kalo Kaien mati, entar anakku lahir tanpa ayah!" cegah Senna mendramatisir keadaan.

"APPAA?!!" sahut Ichigo dan Kaien berbarengan, Kaien memasang wajah ceria kelihatan sekali dia senang sedangkan Ichigo memasang tampang syok berat dan berpikir,'_Semoga anaknya nanti tidak mewarisi sifat ibunya._'

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan semua padaku!" perintah Ichigo menatap Kaien dan Senna bergantian meminta jawaban dari mereka.

"Rukia yang meninggalkan Kaien," jawab Ganju yang baru datang dengan Miyako, istrinya.

Ichigo pun pergi ke warung terdekat untuk membeli korek kuping, lalu diapun membersihkan kupingnya itu dan meminta Ganju untuk menceritakan alasan sebenarnya. Ichigo memasang telinganya lekat-lekat, dia tidak ingin melewatkan sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Ganju. Bahkan dia sudah membuka wordpad, untuk mengetik setiap penjelasan Ganju. Dia juga memasang recorder dan handycam untuk merekam semua penjelasan Ganju.

"Oi, Ichigo, buat apa semua peralatan ini? Apa sebegitu pentingnya penjelasanku ini sampe mengadakan konferensi pers dadakan?" tanya Ganju bingung sekaligus geer, itu terbukti dari hidungnya yang kembang-kempis.

"Sudah, jelaskan saja!" perintah Ichigo.

**Flashback with Ganju P.O.V**

Hari itu tanggal 26 Oktober 2006, Kaien dan Rukia hendak melaksanakan acara pertunangan di Karakura Hall Confession Centre. Aku dan Miyako juga kakakku Kuukaku, sudah hadir disana. Byakuya dan Hisana juga sudah datang bersama Rukia.

Entah ada angin apa, Rukia berbisik-bisik pada Kaien, mungkin dia sungguh gugup. Rukia pun berlari keluar hall yang terletak di lantai 10 itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia pergi begitu saja, padahal acara pertunangan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Kaien, Rukia kemana dan kenapa dia lama sekali?" tanyaku pada Kaien, terlihat sekali Kaien sangat mengkhawatirkan calon tunangannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya bertanya acara ini dimulainya berapa menit lagi," jawab Kaien menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

Sejam ditunggu, tapi Rukia tidak juga datang.

Dua jam, Rukia masih tidak datang juga, Byakuya dan Hisana juga sudah mulai panik, bahkan Hisana jatuh pingsan dan dilarikan ke klinik 24 jam terdekat.

Tiga jam ditunggu, Rukia masih tidak datang hingga satu per satu undangan pulang. Aku jelas merasa kesal, dan Kaien yang sejam yang lalu mencari Rukia pun kembali. Hasilnya nihil, Rukia tidak ketemu.

Empat jam… lima jam… enam jam… dan hanya satu undangan yang tersisa, dan masih betah menunggu acara pertunangan itu. Dialah Senna, dia merupakan asisten Kaien. Dia juga sedang menunggu temannya, hingga delapan jam pun berlalu tapi Rukia tidak pernah datang.

Kaien kecewa, dia merasa dikhianati oleh Rukia akhirnya memutuskan Rukia secara sepihak. Besoknya Rukia datang ke rumahku, tapi Kaien mengusirnya dan berkata seperti ini,

"It's just too little too late, a little too long and I can't wait!" lalu membanting pintu rumah hingga lepas, sejak hari itu Rukia terus berusaha untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

Tiga hari berlalu dan Kaien sudah melupakan semua kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Rukia sudah tidak menampakkan wajahnya lagi meski dia terus mengirim sms dan mencoba menelpon Kaien. Aku dan Kuukaku berinsiatif untuk menjodohkan Senna dengan Kaien.

Sebulan berlalu, akhirnya aku berhasil menjodohkan mereka. Dua tahun kemudian, mereka pun menikah. Rukia juga datang ke acara pernikahan mereka. Rukia tidak menyerah untuk menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia menghilang di acara pertunangannya dengan Kaien. Kaien tentu saja tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa dari Rukia, apalagi dihatinya hanya ada Senna seorang.

**EOF**

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya Kaien?" tanya ichigo maksa.

"Kau tidak tahu sih rasanya, Ichigo." jawab Kaien, "Rasanya hancur bagai ditusuk ribuan pisau di jantungku ini."

"Lebai lo, udah ah, Senna kok kau bisa ada di acara pertunangan Kaien dan Rukia sih?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, Senna malah memegang perutnya seraya berkata,"Amit-amit jabang bayi, jangan sampe deh, anak ini mirip Ichigo."

"Amin," ucap Ganju dan Kaien serempak.

Senna memang tahu kalau Ichigo pengidap penyakit pelupa akut tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Ichigo pengidap penyakit emosi jiwa. Ichigo yang lemotnya gak ketulungan itu pun, menepuk dahinya sendiri pertanda dia sudah ingat dengan kejadian itu.

"Maaf, Senna, aku lupa, kau kan tahu aku ini pengidap ingatan jangka pendek, jadi aku tidak pernah ingat sama kejadian yang sudah lama banget," jelas Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak kabarin aku Ichigo kalau kau tidak datang?" tanya Senna setelah amarahnya reda.

"Aku datang kok, tapi aku pulang lagi," jawab Ichigo singkat, padat, dan gak jelas.

Senna tak banyak bicara setelah mendengar jawaban Ichigo, dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu terlalu mencintai Rukia makanya wajar saja kalau Ichigo tidak mau datang ke acara pertunangan itu. Diam-diam Senna merasa bersalah pada Ichigo karena mengajaknya ke acara pertunangan itu.

"Senna, sudah berapa bulan usia kandunganmu?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Baru seminggu," jawab Senna berseri-seri.

"Kaien, jaga sahabatku ini ya. Jangan pernah sakiti dia, kalau tidak, kau akan berhadapan denganku!" pesan Ichigo, tapi bagi Kaien itu adalah sebuah ancaman buatnya.

"Siip deh," Kaien mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ya sudah, aku balik dulu ke kantor, lagipula aku masih banyak kerjaan," pamit Ichigo.

Ichigo pun balik ke kantornya yang tidak jauh dari taman kota Karakura. Senna menatap Ichigo dengan penuh khawatir, Kaien yang menyadarinya pun bertanya pada Senna. Ganju dan Miyako sudah pulang dari kapan tahu.

"Senna, ada apa, kenapa kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan Ichigo?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku takut dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi Kaien," jawab Senna masih dengan wajah khawatir.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kaien tidak mengerti.

**Flashback with Senna P.O.V**

Siang itu aku bermaksud menghampiri Ichigo di laboratorium komputer, kami memang janjian untuk pulang bareng. Kulihat Ichigo terus memandang layar laptopnya, tapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Aku mendekatinya secara perlahan, saat sudah dekat, aku lihat tangannya penuh darah. Dia ternyata meninju tangannya ke tembok, hingga berdarah. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah foto wanita berpakaian SMA.

"Ichigo," panggil Senna lirih.

Saat itu aku lihat betapa rapuhnya Ichigo, dia menangis tanpa suara. aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu, bagiku dia adalah orang terkuat di dunia.

"Senna, Rukia.." kata-katanya terputus, BRAKK, Ichigo jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Ichigo bodoh!" ucapku lemah, aku meminta tolong pada orang yang berada disekitar laboratorium.

Ichigo dibawa ke rumah sakit, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan sahabatnya akan menjadi seperti itu kalau patah hati.

Aku selalu berusaha membuatnya ceria lagi, tapi tidak pernah bisa. Tiga hari berlalu, Ichigo tetap menjadi pemurung. Ichigo pun memilih untuk ikut karate, pernah suatu ketika dia berlari ke arahku dengan wajah ceria.

"Senna, aku menang!" seru Ichigo memelukku dengan erat.

"Ichigo, aku gak bisa nafas," ucapku melepaskan pelukan Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf. Aku senang banget, kau tahu tidak, hari ini aku menang kejuaraan nasional!" teriak Ichigo dengan senyum mengembang.

"Wah, selamat yah," ucapku.

Sejak hari itu Ichigo kembali ceria lagi dan bersemangat lagi, tapi sejak hari itu juga Ichigo bersikap dingin pada wanita selain aku, Tatsuki, dan Inoue atau lebih tepatnya dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan cinta.

**EOF**

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya, Ichigo suka Rukia??" tanya Kaien kaget.

"Iya, dari SMA." Jawab Senna singkat.

"Apa Rukia tahu?" tanya Kaien, Senna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak, dan mungkin gak bakalan tahu," jawab Senna.

Kaien hanya diam saja, dia pikir selama ini dialah yang paling menderita karena kehilangan Rukia, bahkan dia tidak pernah mau mendengar penjelasan Rukia. Bukan Kaien yang paling menderita, tapi Ichigolah yang paling menderita. Diam-diam Kaien merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Senna dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan setia dengan Senna. Mereka berdua pun pulang. Sejak saat itu Kaien dan Ichigo menjadi sahabat.

-DAST-

Ichigo membuka file ketemu gue yang dia unduh tadi, dia mengambil foto di laci meja kerjanya. Dia memandang foto itu sambil menangis, fotonya bersama seorang wanita saat SMA. Wanita yang selalu ia sayangi, satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai di dunia ini setelah ibunya.

"Andai saja waktu bisa terulang kembali, aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu," ucap Ichigo memandang foto itu.

Ichigo beranjak dari kursinya menuju ruangan Inoue, saat dia hendak membuka pintu, seseorang telah lebih dulu membuka pintu itu. Alhasil dahi Ichigo jadi terluka karena saat orang itu membuka pintu, Ichigo ada tepat di belakang pintu.

"Kurosaki-kun, maaf ya aku tidak sengaja!" pekik orang itu yang tak lain adalah Inoue.

"Iya, ngga apa-apa kok," jawab Ichigo sambil memegangi dahinya yang terluka.

Inoue pun mengambil kotak P3K di kantornya, lalu mengobati dahi Ichigo. Ichigo hanya pasrah diobati Inoue.

"Kurosaki, eh pak, saya benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Inoue tulus sambil membersihkan luka Ichigo dengan alkohol.

"_Andai aja itu kau Rukia, yang mengobati luka ini,_" batin Ichigo berkata, sorot matanya berubah jadi sendu.

"Inoue, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ishida?" tanya Ichigo tanpa peduli permintaan maaf Inoue.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya!" jawab Inoue.

"Hah? Kok bisa, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Panjang ceritanya, tapi yang pasti setelah aku putus dengan dengannya, aku pacaran dengan Grimnjow, lalu putus, lalu sama Ulqiora lalu putus, lalu jomblo deh sampe sekarang," jawab Inoue malas.

"Pak, tadi anda mau ke ruangan saya?" tanya Inoue sambil memberi plester pada kening Ichigo.

"Iya, aku ingin tahu jadwal hari ini, aku mau keluar sebentar soalnya," jawab Ichigo serius lalu menyuruh Inoue kembali ke ruangannya,"Inoue, panggil saja Kurosaki, memang aku seperti bapak-bapak apa. Ya sudah, silakan balik lagi ke ruanganmu."

"Baik Kurosaki-kun, kau mau pergi ke tempat itu ya," Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

Inoue pun berjalan menuju pintu tapi saat dia akan membukanya tiba-tiba ada gempa bumi. Pintu ruangan kerja Ichigo pun terkunci, dari luar kantor terdengar pegawai KTV pada berlarian menuju tangga darurat. Inoue jadi panik dan langsung jongkok di tempat sambil memegang kepalanya. Ichigo menyuruh Inoue untuk bersembunyi di bawah mejanya, gempa yang melanda Karakura dengan 6.5 skala ritcher cukup mengguncang KTV.

:::::::::::

Di bukit pinggiran kota Karakura, terlihat seorang pria berambut silver merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rerumputan. Matanya menatap lurus langit sambil sesekali tertawa kecil memandang awan yang berbentuk orang dengan rambut kayak durian. Dia terlihat asyik dengan kegiatannya memandang awan, dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Seorang wanita berambut keorenan, dia membawa semangka segerobak, tapi dia bukan pedagang semangka.

"Hitsugaya," panggil orang itu lalu melempar sebuah semangka dan pisau.

"Oi, kau ini bagaimana kalau kena aku, entar wajah tampanku ini tinggal kenangan saja," sahut Hitsugaya memandang tajam pada orang itu, orang itu hanya terkekeh saja.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini, Matsumoto?" tanya Hitsugaya penuh selidik.

Matsumoto mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya, sambil memotong semangka dia pun menjawab.

"Aku tahu semuanya tentang kau, Hitsugaya," jawab Matsumoto tersenyum.

"Jadi kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hitsugaya mengambil potongan semangka.

"Untuk menghibur orang yang putus cinta," jawab Matsumoto lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dia hafal betul dengan atasannya itu.

"Kau, jangan meledekku terus!" seru Hitsugaya menghabiskan semangkanya.

Matsumoto berjalan memasuki mobilnya, selain sebagai sekretaris pribadi Hitsugaya, Matsumoto juga berperan sebagai sopirnya dan menjadi kakaknya saat di rumah,"Kau mau menangis disana atau ikut aku balik ke kantor?!"

Hitsugaya pun ikut ke kantor, lagipula dia harus membuat projek reality show dengan Ichigo. sepanjang perjalanan Hitsugaya hanya menghabiskan semangkanya. Matsumoto hanya tertawa melihat adik angkatnya itu.

Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto pun tiba di KTV, para pegawai KTV masih berada di luar kantor. Aizen juga ada disana, tapi tidak bersama Hinamori. Hitsugaya menghampiri Aizen dan menanyakan Hinamori.

"Aizen, Hinamori mana?" tanya Hitsugaya setenang mungkin meski sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir.

"Meneketehe, gak tau kayaknya sih masih di dalam deh," jawab Aizen memasang tampang innocent.

"Sial!"

Hitsugaya pun berlari memasuki gedung KTV, dia bertemu dengan Ishida yang juga kembali memasuki gedung.

"Uryuu, ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya saat mereka menaiki tangga darurat.

"Inoue, masih di dalam, dia terjebak bersama Ichigo," jawab Ishida.

"Bukannya kau pacaran sama Nemu?" tanya Hitsugaya gak mengerti.

"Aku sudah putus, aku sadar kalau aku masih sayang sama Inoue," jawab Ishida.

"Hinamori!" seru Hitsugaya saat dia memasuki kantor Hinamori. Hitsugaya terus mencari Hinamori, ternyata Hinamori berada di bawah mejanya. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Shiro-chan, kaukah itu?"

Hitsugaya pun mengajak hinamori keluar dari kantor itu, dia lalu ke ruangan Ichigo.

"Ichigo," panggil Ishida.

"Ishida, tolong kami!" teriak Ichigo dari bawah meja.

Hitsugaya dan Ishida dibantu oleh Renji mendobrak pintu kantor Ichigo. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan pun meninggalkan kantor yang sudah hampir runtuh itu.

Kini KTV hanya tinggal puing-puing saja, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sangat sedih karena perusahaan yang mereka rintis dari bawah hingga menjadi seperti sekarang hanya tinggal puing-puing saja. Ichigo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hinamori terus menangis, entah apa penyebabnya. Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkannya tapi kata-kata Hinamori membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Aizen yang menghancurkan KTV," ucap Hinamori sesengukan.

"Apa maksudmu Hinamori?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Ini bukan gempa bumi, Aizen menyuruh Udin M Ber buat mengebom KTV!" jawab Hinamori masih sesengukan.

"Apa alasannya melakukan itu?" tanya Hitsugaya menahan emosinya.

"Diam-diam Aizen mengasuransikan KTV atas namanya, Aizen mendirikan perusahaan yang sama dengan KTV di Hueco Mundo, dengan uang asuransi itu dia ingin memajukan perusahaannya itu," jelas Hinamori sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, Hinamori!" desak Hitsugaya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hinamori, lalu apa alasanmu mengkhianati Thoushiro?" tanya Ichigo serius.

"Itu karena, karena Aizen tahu rahasia terbesarku," jawab Hinamori.

"Rahasia apa?" tanya Matsumoto ikut nimbrung.

"Aku pernah meminum jus semangka Shiro-chan saat kami kencan pertama," jawab Hinamori dengan nada cemas.

Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori dengan tatapan tak percaya, Matsumoto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar alasan Hinamori, Renji dan Inoue juga ikut tertawa. Ichigo memandang Hinamori sinis, dia tidak habis pikir hanya karena jus semangka, Hinamori tega mengkhianati persahabatan mereka.

"Kau adalah wanita paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui Hinamori!" teriak Ichigo marah.

"Kau tahu kan, aku dan Ichigo membangun perusahaan ini dengan susah payah Hinamori," sambung Hitsugaya menahan amarahnya,"DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH!!"

Hitsugaya pun meninggalkan mereka semua dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya bertemu dengan Aizen dan membuat perhitungan dengannya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Huahahaha,, akhirnya aku berhasil mengupdate chap 2 ini, benar-benar menyedihkan. Pas aku mau update, eh internetnya gak connect. Oya, aku mau nanya nih. Buat yang review pertama dan menjawab pertanyaan ini, jawabannya langsung aku pake buat ide chap 3 nanti.

**Begini, menurut kalian si Aizen bagusnya diapain sama Hitsugaya?**

a. Digebukin trus dipenjara

b. Dilaporin ke polisi dan di eksekusi

c. Main hakim sendiri

**Trus, genrenya yang cocok apa?**

**Satu lagi, menurut kalian chap ini nyambung gak sama genrenya?**

**Oya satu lagi, aku mau kalian pilih salah satu di bawah ini ya.. pilih aja,, hehe..**

a. Rukia mencari kamar mandi, tapi karna gak ketemu-ketemu, dia nekat balik ke rumahnya hanya untuk ke kamar mandi, tapi dia lupa tempat pertunangannya hingga dia nyasar ke Hueco Mundo.

b. Rukia mau balik ke lantai 10 pake lift, tapi tiba-tiba liftnya macet dan dia terjebak di lift.

c. Kirimkan alasan Rukia menghilang di acara pertunangannya dengan Kaien versi reader lewat review atau PMs,, makasih.

Heheh,, sebenernya sih aku lagi krisis pecaya diri buat ngupdate fic makanya.. jadi kurang semangat.

Apalagi kalo inget UTS kemaren, pengen nyebur ke laut tapi gak bisa berenang,, hmmm… **saatnya untuk bales review,**

**Ruki_ya** : Nggak kok, si Kaien gak nipu Rukia, itu karna miscommunication (bener gak ya tulisannya) aja antara Rukia dan Kaien, alasan sebenernya,, tunggu chap selanjutnya, heheh.. makasih ya udah review fic aku.

**Oya, bukannya aku gak bales review yang lainnya tapi itu karena aku udah bales lewat PMS. Maaf ya RnRers, mood aku lagi rusak gara-gara UTS kemaren, bikin frustasi.**

Oke, seperti yang udah-udah aja, mohon bantuannya buat perbaikan fic ini.. terima kasih.

Jangan lupa review ya… ^^

Buat semuanya yang udah review, baca, RnR,, aku ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih yah..

Karena jujur loh, waktu aku buka email, ternyata ada yang review.. seharian itu aku langsung nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas, teriak-teriakan,, ketawa-ketawaan sendiri sampe disangka gila.. hohoho..

aku minta maaf kalo fic ini jadi berantakan..


	3. Part 3A: KTV

Oya, waktu di chap 2 kan aku kasih tiga pertanyaan tuh, tapi yang alasan Rukia belom aku pake di chap 3A ini. Aku lagi mentok soalnya, mungkin yang chapter kemunculan Rukia bakalan update 1, 2, atau 3 minggu lagi. Maaf, tapi ide dan jawaban kalian akan tetep aku pake kok, maaf ya kalo kecewa. Jadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang pertama, yang aku pake untuk chap ini, ya sudahlah, kita latjutgann saja..

**Disclaimer** : aku gak punya hak apapun tentang chara Bleach, Bleach sepenuhnya udah jadi hak paten Tite Kubo. Fic ini, jelas punya aku donk,, hehe.. chara Kaito Kid punya Detective Conan dan Conan punya Aoyama Gosho, Takagi Fujimaru punya bloody Monday dan Bloody Monday juga bukan punya saya.

**Summary** : Hitsugaya datang jauh-jauh ke Hueco Mundo tapi dia nyasar, nah lho, para pegawai KTV terancam PHK massal, apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo untuk mengembalikan KTV. Ichigo tetap melanjutkan projek reality show, apakah di chap ini Rukia akan muncul? So, stay tuned terus di fic ini dan saksikan terus perjuangan Ichigo dan Thoushiro dalam membangun kembali KTV alias Karakura Townsville Voice.

**KETEMU GUE**

**PART 3A : KTV**

Hitsugaya mempercepat langkahnya, hari mulai malam tapi dia belum juga menemukan angkot ke Hueco Mundo. Dia terus berjalan tak memedulikan perutnya yang terus menyanyikan keroncong kemayoran, bibirnya yang kering karena dia belum minum. Dia tidak ingin membelanjakan uangnya itu karena takut ongkosnya kurang.

"Rukongai-Mundo, dek Hueco Mundo?" tanya sopir angkot 13, lalu menghentikan angkotnya.

"Ke Hueco Mundo, mang?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah berseri-seri, akhirnya dia bisa juga mendapatkan angkot Hueco Mundo.

"Iya, dek tolong geser dikit ya," jawab si sopir angkot yang bisa dibilang gundul itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana ya?" tanya Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Did you say something?" tanya penumpang yang dilirik Hitsugaya.

"Oh, no mister, I am not talking-talking kok," jawab Hitsugaya dengan bahasa inggris-nya yang pas-pasan.

"Oh, are you sure, you didn't say something about me?" tanya penumpang itu lagi, "Do you admiring me?" Hitsugaya jaw dropped.

"Sorry, kayaknya aku salah orang deh," jawab Hitsugaya lalu pindah tempat duduk ke depan.

"Wait a minute, ARE YOU HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO?" tanya si pria rambut panjang aneh tadi.

"I know you, you are pemilik KTV itu kan tapi karena kecerobohanmu, sekarang KTV jatuh ke tangan Aizen, oohh,, how pathetic you are," ketahuan deh tuh bule palsu, sok bicara bahasa inggris tapi masih level pemula.

"Loh, kok lo bisa bahasa indonesia, WHO ARE YOU?" tanya Hitsugaya masang tampang kaget.

"Kenalkan namaku Hyorinmaru, aku adalah anak yang dulu sering main bareng kamu, kenalkan yang ini namanya Zabimaru, kamu bener-bener gak inget ya," pria berambut panjang itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku gak inget pernah punya temen bernama Hyorinmaru, maaf," jawab Hitsugaya sambil terus berpikir tentang orang yang mengaku teman lamanya itu.

"Pedang bambu itu masih ada kan, waktu itu kamu sangat senang saat aku memberikanmu pedang bambu itu. Kamu lalu memberikan namaku pada pedang bambu itu, kamu lihat ini," Hyorinmaru mulai bercerita sambil menunjukkan kalung semangka berwarna putih.

"Aku ingat sekarang, itu kalungku yang hilang, kenapa bisa ada di kamu?" tanya Hitsugaya curiga.

"Pasti kamu yang mengambilnya, dasar pencuri!" tuduh Hitsugaya membuat Hyorinmaru depresi.

"Aku bukan pencuri, kamu yang kasih kalung ini," jawab Hyorinmaru lemas.

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Hitsugaya membuat dia diturunkan oleh sopir angkot ditengah jalan.

"Jadi cinta pertamaku adalah seorang pria, gak mungkin tapi.."

**Flashback ****with Hitsugaya POV**

Aku baru berumur lima tahun saat aku bertemu dengan dia, seorang gadis berambut biru muda. Hari itu aku bolos dari dojo, jadi aku bermain di halaman kuil. Siang itu, aku melihat seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku sedang berlatih kendo. Rambutnya tergerai, dia tertawa dengan riang.

KRIEKK

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya melihat sekeliling sambil memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedang bambunya.

Suaranya yang lembut itu membuat aku semakin jatuh hati padanya, aku terus memperhatikannya hingga seorang pria yang dipanggil Kusaka itu datang.

"Hyorinmaru, kan sudah kubilang jangan kesini, bagaimana kalau kakek mencarimu?"

"Ahh, kakak, aku masih ingin disana, lagipula kakak membuat temanku takut," jawab gadis itu.

"Teman, mana?"

Dia berjalan ke arahku lalu menarik tanganku dan memperkenalkanku pada kakaknya sebagai teman barunya. Sejak saat itu aku dan dia menjadi sahabat, hingga dia pun pindah ke Hueco Mundo. Sebelum dia pergi, dia memberikan aku sebuah pedang bambu yang dia pakai untuk latihan dulu. Pedang itu aku beri nama Hyorinmaru hanya untuk mengingatnya, dan aku memberikannya kalung semangka dengan inisial HT yang berarti Hitsugaya Toushiro atau mungkin Hyorinmaru Toushiro.

**E.O.F**

Hitsugaya pun meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Hueco Mundo, dia terus berjalan menapaki jalanan yang dia yakini akan membawanya ke Hueco Mundo. Dia pun melewati plang yang bertuliskan HUECO MUNDO 1000 kilometer lagi, Hitsugaya terus menyusuri jalanan sepi itu. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau dia itu sebenarnya nyasar.

"Aku ini dimana ya?" tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Itu ada angkot, naik ah," Hitsugaya pun menaiki angkot yang ternyata salah jurusan itu.

"Pak, angkot ini ke Hueco Mundo kan?" tanya Hitsugaya pada sopir angkot yang mempunyai tampang preman itu.

"Kau salah jurusan, harusnya kau naik angkot 13 bukan 31," jawab si sopir dengan logat batak.

"Saya sudah tidak punya ongkos lagi bang, bisa tolong antarkan saya ke Hueco Mundo?" pinta Hitsugaya melas.

"Oke bos,"

Berkat sopir angkot yang baik hati itu akhirnya Hitsugaya sampai juga di kantor Aizen. Hitsugaya pun merogoh kantongnya, di saku celananya hanya ada uang lima ribu yen. Hitsugaya pun memakan mie ayam yamien baso dan minumnya fruit tea. Setelah selesai mengisi perutnya, Hitsugaya pun kembali ke kantor Aizen.

* * *

"AIZEN!!"

"AIZEN, KEMBALIKAN UANG KAMI!!!"

Hitsugaya mendobrak pintu ruangan kerja Aizen, dilihatnya Aizen tidak ada di kantornya. Kantor itu juga kosong, dilihatnya ada sebuah laptop disana, Hitsugaya pun mengutak-atik laptop itu.

"Ketemu," gumam Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dalam waktu lima menit, Hitsugaya sampai ditempat yang dia maksud. Bank Dunia Swiss, dugaannya ternyata benar bahwa Aizen hendak menabung semua hasil korupsinya itu. Tidak sampai satu menit, tas berisi uang asuransi KTV itu sudah berada di tangan Hitsugaya.

"Thanks Kid, oke from now its my turn," ucap Hitsugaya percaya diri masih tetap dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang pas-pasan.

"Toushiro, ini hyorinmarunya*," sahut orang di depan layar laptop. (*pedang bambu milik Hitsugaya)

"Aizen, rasakan pembalasanku ini!" seru Hitsugaya sambil melahap habis semangkanya.

"Hold on, kita bisa selesaikan ini dengan kekeluargaan, bukannya aku udah kembalikan Hinamori padamu," ujar Aizen ketakutan tapi tetap mencoba tenang.

"GAK ADA AMPUN BUAT LO!!" teriak Hitsugaya lalu melancarkan serangan pertamanya.

"EMAKK!!" seru Aizen jongkok di tempat.

"Rasakan ini!!" Hitsugaya melayangkan pedang bambunya yang udah diruncingkan hingga setajam silet.

BUKK,, BAKK.. BIKKK.. SPLASH,, CYATT… AWWW,,, HAHAHA… ADUHH.. BRAKK..

Aizen pun bersimbah darah, Hitsugaya menendangi Aizen secara brutal dan memukul wajahnya dengan beringas. Para Espada, Bount, dan Arrancar berdatangan menyaksikan kemenangan mutlak seorang Hitsugaya Thoushiro.

"Heh, kalian!" panggil Hitsugaya menghadap Aizen yang tepar ditempat.

"Berikan uang kalian padaku!" seru Hitsugaya masih dengan hawa membunuh.

"In-ini," dalam sekejap semua uang sudah terkumpul bahkan ada yang kasih mobilnya saking ketakutannya.

Hitsugaya pun pulang ke Karakura dengan penuh kemenangan.

***

Ichigo masih berdiri di depan reruntuhan bangunan KTV, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Renji menghampiri Ichigo dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Ekspresi Ichigo pun berubah setelah mendengar laporan Renji.

"Ichigo, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ishida tapi tidak dijawab oleh Ichigo.

"Renji, ada apa?" tanya Ishida dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman yang membuat Ishida mules-mules.

"Hinamori, kau kenapa?" tanya Ishida ramah tapi lagi-lagi dan LAGI dia ngga dijawab.

Ishida pun putus asa lalu duduk dipojokan sambil menanam kacang, dia makan kacang goreng, kacang rebus dan berbagai macam kacang lainnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah datang!" seru Hitsugaya dengan riang.

"Uryuu, apa yang kau lakukan dipojokan itu?" tanya Hitsugaya, "Tolong bawakan aku peti-peti itu ya!"

"HEY, EMANG LO PIKIR GUE INI PEMBANTU APA!" Ishida marah-marah tapi Hitsugaya sudah pergi.

"AGAIN?!" Ishida kembali makan kacang dipojokan.

Sementara itu Ichigo dan lainnya kecuali Ishida pergi ke lapangan parkir KTV, para pegawai KTV terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Mereka sudah pasrah kalau harus di PHK massal.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, saya berjanji pada kalian. Kalian tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaan, untuk sementara waktu kalian bakal dipindahkan ke anak perusahaan. Kalian boleh pulang, nanti saya kabarin lagi, sebelum pulang tolong isi absen ya!" Ichigo memberi pengumuman.

"Bagi semua pegawai cowok, kalian bantu membangun KTV lagi!" tambah Hitsugaya yang baru saja datang.

"Shiro-chan, kau sudah datang!" seru Hinamori lalu memeluk Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya blushing.

Para pegawai itupun bersorak dan membubarkan diri setelah mengisi absen yang disiapkan Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, sudah pulang?"

"Yuzu, kau belum tidur?"

Yuzu menggeleng, dia pun mengambil tas Ichigo dan menaruhnya di kursi. Karin dan Ayahnya sudah tidur. Yuzu memang selalu tidur lambat hanya untuk menunggu Ichigo pulang, terkadang Yuzu jadi sering terlambat sekolah karena itu. Ichigo selalu menyuruh Yuzu untuk tidak menunggunya lagi, tapi Yuzu tidak pernah menurut. Seperti saat ini, Ichigo meminta Yuzu untuk tidur.

"Yuzu, tidurlah tak usah mengkhawatirkanku!" perintah Ichigo.

"Kakak kan belum makan, aku panaskan dulu makanannya," bantah Yuzu.

"Yuzu, sebaiknya kau tidur saja!!" seru Ichigo marah menghempaskan masakan Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii, jahat!" Yuzu pun memasuki kamarnya sambil menangis.

"Kau tidak perlu sekeras itu kan sama adikmu," tegur seorang wanita dari dapur.

"Senna?!" Ichigo terperanjat,"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"Kau ini, kita kan sudah seperti saudara sendiri, Kaien juga ada disini kok," jawab Senna sambil menyiapkan makan malam buat Ichigo.

"Kaien disini juga?" ulang Ichigo setengah kaget,"Dimana dia?"

"Di kamarmu, kata ayahmu kami tidur di kamarmu," jawab Senna.

"Lalu aku dimana?" tanya Ichigo setengah berbisik tapi Senna hanya menjawab dengan kerdikan bahu.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, kau itu emang gampang ditipu ya!" Senna tertawa puas, sepertinya dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Aku dan Kaien tidur di kamarmu, kau di kamar Karin, Karin di kamar Yuzu, oya aku dan Kaien sepertinya akan menginap disini selama seminggu, kami ingin mencari rumah disekitar sini," jelas Senna.

"Senna, apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Rukia, kau harus yakin itu. Bagaimana dengan reality show yang kau bicarakan itu?" tanya Senna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu, perusahaan kami baru saja mendapat musibah," jawab Ichigo tanpa melihat Senna,"Senna, Kaien itu kerja apaan sih sebenernya?"

"Kaien, dia itu sebenernya jaksa tapi belakangan ini sepertinya dia menjadi pengacara lagi," jawab Senna sambil tersenyum seraya bertanya,"Ada apa Ichi, kok tiba-tiba tanya kerjaan Kaien?"

"Ngga, kan kasian aja kalau Kaien ngga kerja. Anak kalian mau dikasih makan apa?" jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kau ini memang tidak akan berubah ya Ichigo," Senna memukul pelan bahu Ichigo.

"Eh, Senna, entar anakmu bisa lahir disini kan gawat," ledek Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Senna pun tertawa renyah tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya Kaien terus memperhatikan mereka. Kaien tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh cemburu dengan Ichigo tapi tetap saja perasaannya menjadi sedih setiap kali melihat Senna dan Ichigo bercanda ria seperti itu. Kaien pun menyudahi 'pengintaian'nya dan bergabung dengan Ichigo dan Senna.

"Ehem, kalian ini mesra sekali ya," sindir Kaien mencoba bersikap biasa padahal hatinya panas melihat mereka berdua bercanda seperti itu.

"Mesra? Kau cemburu ya, Kaien, Senna itu bukan tipeku jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah menganggap Senna itu seperti kakakku, iya kan Senna," kata Ichigo tersenyum.

"Iya, si bodoh ini benar Kaien, kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu," tegas Senna menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan Kaien yang sukses menuai godaan dari Ichigo.

"Deuh, mesranya,, prikitiw, aku duluan ya, entar ganggu lagi,, dah," goda Ichigo.

Kaien dan Senna pun blushing sementara Ichigo ngibrit ke kamarnya, ralat bukan kamarnya tapi kamar Karin.

"Kaien, kata Senna kau pernah jadi pengacara ya?" tanya Ichigo sebelum memasuki kamar Karin yang terletak di lantai bawah itu.

"Iya, pengacara keluarga Kuchiki," jawab Kaien singkat.

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ukuran single milik Karin tersebut, Ichigo menatap foto di meja belajar Karin. Foto saat ibunya masih hidup, foto yang diambil sehari sebelum kecekaan itu terjadi. Ichigo mengambil foto itu sambil duduk di meja belajar Karin, dipandanginya foto itu. Ayahnya menggendong Karin, ibunya menggendong Yuzu, Ichigo berdiri ditengah-tengah sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan serentetan gigi-giginya yang putih dan bolong ditengahnya dan Karin memasang wajah malas sambil menyeringai.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat foto itu tapi dia juga sedih karena hari itu adalah hari terakhir dia bersama ibunya. Ichigo pun meletakkan foto itu di meja belajar Karin, dia tertidur di kasus single bed milik Karin sambil menggenggam fotonya bersama Rukia.

XXX

"Arrgghh, kepalaku pusing sekali!" seru Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oi, Ichigo, kau itu berisik sekali, mendingan kau bantu kami membangun KTV ini!" seru Ishida sambil memikul semen bermerek 'HATCHIM'.

"Kau diam saja, aku harus menyelesaikan proyek reality show ini untuk menarik minat penonton dan dengan begitu banyak sponsor yang akan mendanai perusahaan ini," jawab Ichigo bangga.

"Jeruk, jangan mimpi disiang bolong deh, cepat bantu kami!" seru Toushiro bercucuran keringat.

"Tidak mau!" balas Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Apa boleh buat, aku harus memakai cara itu," gumam Hitsugaya sekecil mungkin agar tidak terdengar Ichigo  
.

"AHH, PADAHAL KEMAREN AKU BERTEMU DENGAN KUCHIKI BYAKUYA," Hitsugaya mengeraskan volume suaranya agar didengar oleh Ichigo, "AKU JUGA BERTEMU DENGAN KUCHIKI RUKIA LOH!" Hitsugaya mengerdipkan matanya agar Ishida membantunya berbohong.

"OH, GITU YA, AKU DENGAR BERITA KATANYA RUKIA SUDAH PUNYA PACAR LAGI YA," Ishida ikutan mengeraskan volume suaranya dan itu berhasil. Ichigo membalikkan badannya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"IYA, KATANYA NAMANYA ITU.." Hitsugaya sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya, "_Siapa ya pacarnya Rukia?_" tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo, katanya mau pergi, kenapa masih disitu?" tanya Hitsugaya pura-pura tidak tahu alasan Ichigo sebenarnya.

"Nggak jadi, aku mau ke kantin saja," jawab Ichigo ngeloyor pergi.

Inoue, Rangiku, dan Hinamori pun datang membawa makan siang untuk 'tukang-tukang bangunan' itu. Nasi padang pake ayam dan dendeng plus sambal merah, semangka segar, teh hangat, aqua botol. Khusus untuk Ichigo, makan siangnya pake nasi kotak dan lauknya itu ayam bakar, nasi kuning, rendang, sambal kentang, pokoknya komplit deh.

"Curang, kenapa kami hanya nasi bungkus sedangkan Kurosaki makannya nasi kotak?" protes Hitsugaya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Pendek, kau itu harusnya bersyukur masih dapat jatah makan siang. Kalian seharusnya berterima kasih denganku, untung saja aku masih punya uang," jawab Ichigo yang sudah bergabung dengan Toushiro dan lainnya.

"Kenapa cuma kami saja yang nasi bungkus, para cewek juga nasi kotak, kau curang Ichigo," kali ini Ishida yang protes.

"Kalian memangnya tega apa kalau melihat Matsumoto, Inoue, dan Hinamori makan seperti kalian!" Ichigo menunjuk cara makan Renji yang benar-benar mirip kuli bangunan.

"Apa? Aku tidak apa-apa dengan makanan ini," ujar Renji dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan nasi.

"Selera makanku jadi berkurang melihat dia," ucap Ichigo lalu pindah ke kantin.

Ichigo, Matsumoto, Hinamori, dan Inoue pun pindah ke kantin dan makan disana. Ichigo juga sudah menyewa konstruktor bangunan untuk membangun KTV, tentu saja uangnya didapat dari keuntungan warnet dan café miliknya, serta dari toko Sport, Techno, dan Music miliknya. Toushiro juga menyumbangkan dana dari merampok Arrancar, Bount, dan Espada. Sebenarnya KTV adalah perusahaan pertama yang Toushiro punya, semenjak dia berhenti dari BIS (Badan Intelijen Shinigami).

**Tiga bulan kemudian…………….**

Kini KTV sudah resmi beroperasi lagi, berkat kegigihan Hitsugaya dan para pegawai lainnya (kecuali Ichigo) yang ikut membantu dalam rekontruksi pembangunan. Hitsugaya terpilih menjadi Presiden Direktur, Uryuu Ishida menjadi General Manager dan Ichigo mendapatkan jabatan yang sama. Ichigo juga sudah berhasil menyelesaikan projeknya, Ichigo pun membuat website dan promosiin 'Ketemu Gue' di radio kebanggaan pendududk Karakura Townville, dimana lagi kalau bukan di Karakura FM.

**Flashback **

_To : +6281317523586_

_From : __+6285623455668_

_Aduh, pusing nih gue gak ada ide.. lo punya ide gak buat relality show ketemu gue?_

Sms dikirim….

Ichigo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur single bed-nya, matanya terus tertuju pada Nokia N70 yang dia dapatkan saat lulus SPMB.

Sms diterima…

_From : +6281317523586_

_Filenya udah didownload kan, ngg.. gampang deh, mending lo hubungi aja Takagi Fujimaru n minta dia buat lacak keberadaan Rukia. untuk sementara, promo lewat radio aja dan website.. kalo udah ada yang daftar.. nah baru deh tuh, lo bikin reality shownya.. gimana?_

Ichigo pun tersenyum membaca balasan sms itu, dia pun membalas sms itu.

_To : +6281317523586_

_Oke, makasih ya. _

_Tar kalo gue belom ngerti, gue tanya lagi ya… heheh.. ^^_

Sms dikirim….

"Yes, yuhuu,,, ahahaha,," sorak Ichigo kegirangan.

**E.O.F**

"Kurosaki, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya yang baru mau ke ruangan Ichigo.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Fujimaru, ada apa Toushiro?" Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau masih mengurusi reality show itu?" tanya Hitsugaya penuh selidik.

Ichigo hanya nyengir lalu beranjak pergi, Hitsugaya pun kembali ke ruangannya sendiri.

"Ichigo, kau berhasil!" seru Tatsuki tiba-tiba.

"Yo, Kurosaki, kau berhasil, pendaftar Ketemu Gue mencapai satu juta kopi loh," tambah Hisagi bangga.

"Oi, Hisagi, emang kau pikir album, satu juta kopi," cela Tatsuki,"Ichi, jangan dengarkan Hisagi, maksudnya itu seratus pendaftar."

"Lihat Fujimaru gak?" tanya Ichigo memberikan senyum kebahagiaan buat Tatsuki dan Hisagi.

"Dia ada tuh disana, oya, Ichigo, pendaftar pertama adalah Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Hisagi, Ichigo diam sejenak mendengar jawaban Hisagi tapi langsung tersenyum lagi.

"Aku ke tempat Fujimaru dulu ya," pamit Ichigo lalu bergegas pergi ke tempat Fujimaru di lobby bawah.

Fujimaru masih terus sibuk menembus keamanan disetiap tempat di Karakura yang memungkinkan keberadaan Rukia, Ichigo melihatnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Fujimaru terus melacak, sesekali dia istirahat dan akhirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Wow, your awesome, you're the great hacker I ever met!" puji Ichigo saat mengetahui sistem keamanan disetiap tempat di Karakura, Soul Society, dan Hueco Mundo jebol.

Ichigo kembali ke tempat Hisagi dan Tatsuki, Fujimaru pun mengikutinya.

"Tatsuki, Hisagi, cepat ikut Fujimaru karena kita akan menemui klien pertama kita!" perintah Ichigo, Tatsuki dan Hisagi lalu pergi dengan Fujimaru yang disusul dengan Ichigo.

Kru reality show Ketemu Gue sudah siap siaga, Ichigo dan kru lainnya pun bergegas menuju tempat Rukia. Tatsuki dan Hisagi sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan Fujimaru ke tempat Rukia.

* * *

Reality show 'Ketemu Gue' adalah reality show yang diperuntukkan buat orang yang sudah lama tidak ketemu dengan orang dia sayang, reality show ini dibuat untuk mereka yang ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada orang yang mereka sayang, jadi tokoh dan semua yang terlibat didalamnya adalah nyata.

Tatsuki, Hisagi, dan Fujimaru berada pada mobil terpisah dengan Ichigo. Ichigo tidak ikut dengan mereka karena masih ada kerjaan di kantor, Fujimaru melacak no telpon Rukia.

Hisagi pun menghubungi Rukia setelah Fujimaru berhasil menge_hack_nya. Hisagi memencet tombol-tombol di hapenya.

"Halo," sapa Hisagi.

"Halo, maaf ini siapa ya?" tanya seorang wanita diseberang.

"Ini Shuheii Hisagi, maaf apa benar ini nomor hapenya Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Hisagi sopan.

"Iya benar, maaf Hisagi siapa ya?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Rukia, kita dari acara reality show ketemu gue, begini bisa gak kita ke rumah lo?" tanya Tatsuki mengambil alih hapenya Hisagi.

"Boleh banget, kalian emang tahu rumah aku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tunggu aja, kita udah nyampe depan rumah lo, tolong bukain pintu ya," jawab Tatsuki.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG KE PART 3B ……………..**

Bagaimana menurut kalian?? Maaf, aku bener-bener gak punya ide pas bikin chap ini. Kalau makin ancur, gak direview, juga gak apa-apa kok.. aku lagi bikin part 3b, semoga aja part 3b nanti bisa mengobati kekecewaan para RnRers.

Oke, mending bales review dulu…………..

**Orange Burst : hehehe,,, iya, soalnya aku udah gak tau lagi alasan Rukia ninggalin Kaien apa. Makasih ya udah review.**

**Ruki_ya (): maaf ya, kalo fic ini makin ancur aja, makasih ya udah review, oke, ini udah di update.**

**.a.a.a. (): makasih ya udah review dan udah jawab pertanyaannya.**

**NaMie AmaLia: makasih ya udah review, dan makasih udah jawab pertanyaannya.**

**RodeoHyorinmaru:makasih ya udah review. Oke entar kalo update lagi, aku kasi tau. Oya, ide kamu itu aku pakenya pas Rukia nyasar ke Hueco Mundo, gak apa-apa kan?**

Wah, apa-apaan aku ini. Bales reviewnya dikit banget, maaf ya aku gak tau harus bales apa lagi selain dari terima kasih.

Oke, seperti yang sudah-sudah, fic ini emang ancur tapi, aku cuma mau bilang…

**Review ya, kalo ngga mau, ya gak apa-apa, kalo ada yang review meski cuma satu orang pasti aku lanjutin deh. Kalo gak ada yang review, aku lanjutin juga,, hehehe..**** RnR ya, :D**

sekali lagi, buat yang udah menjawab pertanyaannya yang ketiga. bakalan aku pake di chap 3b ya.. sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih ya..

Maaf ya, mungkin updatenya bakalan lama lagi soalnya tugas kuliah aku tambah banyak, kemaren aja aku disuruh bikin web sederhana sama asprak tapi belom selesai.


	4. Part 3B: Ketemu Gue

Maaf ya lama updatenya, buat yang udah nunggu.. maaf ya, kelamaan updatenya.. sebelum aku melanjutkan fic ini, aku mau ngucapin SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA 1430 H, bagi yang merayakannya,, hehehe.. maaf ya kalo ada salah ngetik, ato mungkin pernah ada yang tersinggung sama aku.. maaf ya.. dan sesuai janjiku di chap 3A, aku akan memberitahu alasan Rukia meninggalkan Kaien.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan lagu still punya Brian McKnight.

**Summary** : part 3b ini chap awal kemunculan Rukia.

**Deskripsi** : reality show ketemu gue, adalah reality show dimana kita bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama banget tidak ketemu dengan kita, dimana kita bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kita sayangi, dimana kita bisa bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin kita temui tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

PART 3B : THE REASON

Jam dinding di taman Karakura Park menunjukkan pukul empat lewat empat puluh, pagi ini tidak biasanya Ichigo lari pagi. Rambut orangenya basah oleh keringat, dia pun duduk di bangku taman setelah lelah berlari pagi. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah, mata cokelatnya memandang lurus ke arah bunga lavender dan bunga lily putih yang berada di tengah taman. Keringat mengucur diwajahnya, setelah beberapa menit istirahat, dia pun lari lagi mengelilingi taman yang luasnya 12 Km itu. Jam dinding di taman menunjukkan pukul lima tepat, Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dengan berlari.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau berkenalan dengan seorang gadis di taman?" goda Kaien baru selesai mandi, kini dia sudah ada di meja makan hendak sarapan pagi.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku disana sendiri," jawab Ichigo mengarahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

"Maaf, aku harus berangkat kerja, hari ini aku harus kerja lembur," Kaien mengambil roti dan bekal dari Senna. Dia mencium kening Senna, lalu berpamitan dengan Issin, ayahnya Ichigo.

"Ichigo, bagaimana reality showmu?" tanya Senna setelah Kaien pergi kerja.

"Liat saja nanti, hehehe," jawab Ichigo sok misterius sambil terkekeh.

Ichigo pun naik ke atas, dia mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Jam di rumah Ichigo sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00, Ichigo pun berangkat ke kantornya bareng Senna. Ichigo mengantarkan Senna ke kantor Kaien, lalu Ichigo pun balik ke kantornya.

XXX

"Ichigo, ini aku Tatsuki, oya, tolong gantikan aku dan Hisagi ya, karena kami berdua ada siaran sekarang, terimakasih ya," Ichigo yang bingung langsung menanyakan maksud dari perkataan Tatsuki,"Oi, Tatsuki, ganti apa?"

"Hehehe, lupa, maaf. Kau ya yang menjadi host reality show ketemu gue-nya, janjian dengan Rukia di Gumati café jam 10," jawab Tatsuki lalu menutup telponnya.

Karena alasan itulah, Ichigo duduk di Gumati café. Sudah hampir jam 10 tapi Rukia belum juga datang, Ichigo benar-benar _nervous_ sekarang, sementara itu para kru ketemu gue sudah pada siap.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang ya tuan, apakah masih ada yang ingin anda pesan, tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan ramah.

"Oh, iya. Tidak, aku pesan ini saja, terimakasih," jawab Ichigo.

Sudah tiga kali, Ichigo memesan minuman yang sama. Sejam setelah waktu janjian, Rukia pun datang dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, wajahnya berkeringat sehingga _make up_-nya agak luntur, namun dimata Ichigo hari itu, Rukia tampak cantik sekali. Rukia pun duduk di depan Ichigo, Ichigo menunggu sampai Rukia nafasnya teratur lagi.

Sambil menunggu Rukia, Ichigo memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman kesukaan Rukia.

"_Awas kau Tatsuki, aku benar-benar tak bisa ngomong sekarang, c'mon Ichigo, calm down, ini demi reality show kau sendiri, duh, gimana nih, aku terlalu gugup,_" batin Ichigo berkata.

"Ichigo, Tatsuki dan Hisagi mana?" tanya Rukia setelah nafasnya teratur.

"Mereka ada siaran, jadi aku yang menggantikan mereka berdua, hmm, bagaimana kabarmu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo balik, dia bisa sedikit mengendalikan dirinya sekarang.

"Baik-baik saja, oh, Ichigo, kenapa kau tidak datang ke hari pertunanganku dengan Kaien?" tanya Rukia sedikit kecewa.

"Bukannya kalian ngga jadi tunangan ya, sebenarnya aku datang, tapi aku balik lagi," jawab Ichigo menyiratkan arti sebenarnya dari jawabannya.

"Iya, karena itu aku ikutan ketemu gue ini, aku ingin menjelaskan pada Kaien alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku meninggalkannya di hari pertunangan kami, bisakah kau membantuku?" ujar Rukia.

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi café lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya,"Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali dengan Kaien," Ichigo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia memberi kode pada kameraman untuk mengikutinya, si kameraman pun mengikuti Ichigo sampai ke mobil.

Ichigo bersama kru lainnya pergi menuju kantor Kaien, dalam waktu lima menit. Ichigo sudah ada di dalam kantor Kaien bersama kameraman, sebelumnya Ichigo meminta izin pada Senna agar Kaien bisa mengikuti acara reality show miliknya. Senna menyetujuinya dengan syarat, dia harus ikut bersama mereka. Ichigo menyanggupinya, lalu kembali ke café bersama Kaien dan Senna.

"Oke, pemirsa, Kaien sudah di jemput, jadi kita kembali lagi ke café," ucap Ichigo pada kameraman.

Rukia sedang duduk di café, dia terus menunggu Ichigo sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya,"Dasar Ichigo ceroboh, dia meninggalkan dompetnya, bagaimana coba kalau ada yang mengambil dompetnya," Rukia pun iseng membuka dompet Ichigo dan ternyata benda yang disangka dompet oleh Rukia itu adalah album foto mini. Rukia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, dia tidak nyadar aja kalau disekitar itu masih ada kameraman yang merekam setiap kegiatannya di café itu atas suruhan author. Album foto yang tebalnya kira-kira lima sentimeter itu berisi fotonya semua, dan beberapa fotonya dan Ichigo saat SMA juga ada beberapa foto Ichigo, Senna, dan Tatsuki. Rukia hanya bisa melongo, dan dipikirannya hanya ada pertanyaan darimana Ichigo mendapatkan foto-foto dirinya sebanyak itu, seingat dia, dia hanya foto-foto dengan Ichigo saja waktu SMA. Rukia mengambil secarik kertas dalam album foto itu, lalu membacanya. Rukia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya, Rukia pun cepat-cepat mengembalikan kertas itu ke dalam album Ichigo.

Ichigo pun kembali ke café, Rukia yang menyadari kedatangan Ichigo langsung menaruh kembali album foto tersebut di tempat semula, lalu pura-pura tidak melihat album foto tersebut. Ichigo mengajak Kaien untuk duduk bersama Rukia, Kaien jelas tidak mau karena dia tidak ingin membuat Senna sedih tapi Senna meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, Ichigo pun meyakinkan Kaien bahwa dia akan menemani Senna dan menjauh dari mereka serta memastikan Senna baik-baik saja.

Kaien pun menyetujuinya lalu duduk bersama Rukia, Ichigo melihat album fotonya ada disana langsung cepat-cepat mengambilnya. Ichigo mengajak Senna menjauh dari sana, dan mereka berdua pun duduk tidak jauh dari Kaien dan Rukia.

"Rukia, sekarang cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku masih sibuk," Kaien memulai pembicaraannya sambil melirik ke arah Senna dan Ichigo yang tetap akrab seperti biasa, ada rasa cemburu dalam hatinya saat melihat mereka.

"Aku mau menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya pada waktu itu," ujar Rukia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah saat Kaien seakan tidak mendengarkannya dan sibuk memata-matai Senna dan Ichigo.

"Kaien, aku mohon tolong dengarkan aku sekali saja," mohon Rukia berharap kali ini Kaien akan mendengarkannya.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan, Rukia, hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi!" marah Kaien, sejujurnya dia masih sangat kecewa dengan Rukia.

"Karena itu, aku mau menjelaskannya Kaien," jawab Rukia.

"Oke, aku dengerin," kata Kaien akhirnya.

"Makasih,"

**Flashback verse Rukia (Rukia POV)**

Hari itu adalah hari paling indah dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah membayangkannya kalau aku dan Kaien akan bertunangan, lalu kami menikah. Aku sungguh gugup bin nervous memikirkan semua itu, saking gugupnya aku jadi kepingin ke kamar mandi. Memang sih alasannya sangat konyol, hanya karena ke kamar mandi saja. Aku sampai meninggalkan acara pertunangan itu, tapi masalahnya aku hanya tahu satu kamar mandi di gedung itu tapi sayangnya rusak. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan taksi, kalian boleh bilang aku gila atau kurang kerjaan tapi untuk urusan yang satu ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Sesampainya di rumahku, ternyata aku lupa bawa kunci. Akupun menumpang buang air kecil di rumah tetangga, aku melihat jam tanganku, oh tidak, aku sudah telat. Aku pun berlari, dan menaiki angkot tanpa mengetahui jurusan angkot tersebut.

Betapa bodohnya aku karena aku salah naik angkot, untung saja aku masih punya uang. Akupun turun dari angkot, dan menemukan diriku di kota tak dikenal.

See, aku menghancurkan acara pertunanganku sendiri, dan sialnya lagi, baterai hapeku mati dan aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kaien dan kakakku. Aku yakin mereka khawatir padaku dan berpikir, aku kabur dari acara pertunanganku. kenapa ini semua harus terjadi disaat seperti ini sih. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan itu, orang-orang disana memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, ada juga yang memandangku kagum. Tempat itu terasa asing bagiku, saat sedang berjalan aku bertemu dengan anak kecil yang menangis. Aku pun bertanya padanya, "Dek, kenapa menangis?" dia masih terus menangis, aku merasa iba dengan anak itu.

Aku pun mengantarkan anak itu pulang ke rumahnya, karena penasaran, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengan ibu anak itu.

"Maaf, apa saya boleh tahu, apa nama tempat ini?" tanyaku berharap mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari ibu anak itu.

"Ini di Hueco Mundo, apa kau tersesat nona?" tanya ibu anak itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada ibu anak itu, dengan kebaikan hatinya, dia pun mengantarkanku kembali ke gedung pertunanganku, duh aku lupa lagi namanya. Karakura Hall Cofession Centre, kalo ngga salah.

Sesampainya disana, aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada ibu anak itu. Aku bergegas menaiki lift ke lantai 10, namun saat aku ingin memasuki hall tersebut.

Ruangannya sudah sepi, tak ada yang tersisa dari tempat itu. Seakan tidak ada acara yang special disana, aku kembali ke rumahku. Rumahku masih sepi, lalu tetangga di sebelah rumahku memberitahukanku bahwa kakakku, Hisana, masuk rumah sakit.

Aku cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit, samar-samar aku dengar perkataan dokter dan kak Byakuya.

"Maaf, tuan Kuchiki, istri anda sangat kritis, kankernya sudah merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya," kata dokter tersebut.

'_Kanker, sejak kapan?_' aku hampir tak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja kudengar.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kamar dimana kak Hisana terbaring lemah, keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan.

"Maaf, karena aku kakak jadi seperti ini," ucapku sudah disamping kak Hisana.

Kak Hisana membuka matanya lalu tersenyum padaku, "Rukia, kau sudah datang, aku ingin jika aku meninggal nanti. Bila kau belum mendapatkan pengganti Kaien, aku ingin kau menikah dengan Byakuya, janji ya Rukia," itulah kata-kata terakhir kak Hisana lalu dia pergi untuk selamanya. Aku menangis sejadinya, aku terus mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Bukan hanya kehilangan Kaien tapi aku juga kehilangan satu-satunya kakakku, dunia terasa runtuh hari itu. Aku hanya bisa menangisi kebodohanku, aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri. ya, aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri, hingga saat ini pun aku terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

**EOF**

"Maafkan aku Kaien, aku sudah membuatmu sedih," ucap Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu, maaf karena aku sudah berkata keras padamu Rukia, aku hanya kecewa saja karena kupikir kau meninggalkanku begitu saja," jawab Kaien menatap Rukia.

Sementara itu Ichigo dan Senna masih asik mengobrol, tentu saja diselingi oleh keisengan Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil gitar di mobilnya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ichigo pun mulai menyetem gitarnya, lalu menyanyikan lagu way back into love duet sama Senna. Duet maut Ichigo dan Senna sontak mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari pengunjung disana, bahkan ada yang celetuk,"Duh, so sweet banget sih, pengantin baru ya," Senna hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sementara Ichigo sibuk konfirmasi ketidakbenaran 'gossip' itu.

Kaien pun menghampiri meja Senna dan Ichigo, lalu mengajak Senna pulang. Kaien memberi kode pada Ichigo untuk duduk di tempat Rukia, Ichigo pun mengambil gitarnya lalu duduk bersama Rukia.

"Kalian cocok sekali," ucap Rukia saat Ichigo duduk di dekatnya.

"Rukia dengarkan ini," Ichigo memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi untuk Rukia.

_Funny when you stop and think  
times goes faster then you blink  
nothings ever like it was  
but girl we've got a special thing  
all the happiness it brings  
is more than enough_

I know its hard to believe  
your still the biggest part of me  
all I'm living for  
I still think about you  
I still dream about you  
I still want you  
and need you by my side  
I'm still mad about you  
all I ever wanted was you  
your still the one _[2x]___

It's hard to breathe when were apart  
your like sunshine in my heart  
I keep you here inside  
you've been everything to me  
you've been and always will be  
the apple of my eye

And I know its hard to believe  
your still the biggest part of me  
all I'm living for  
I still think about you  
I still dream about you  
I still want you  
and need you by my side  
I still mad about you  
all i ever wanted was you  
your still the one _[2x]___

If you love me  
look into my eyes and say you do  
I've been waiting all my life  
for someone just like you  
baby all that we've been through  
girl im still in love with you  
and I want you to know I do, I do

I still think about you  
I still dream about you  
I still want you  
and need you by my side  
I'm still mad about you  
all I ever wanted was you  
your still the one _[2x]_

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah, "Rukia, apa kau ingat waktu kita SMA dulu?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakkan gitarnya disampingnya lalu memandang Rukia meminta jawaban. Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo dan tak ingin menjawabnya, Ichigo seakan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi lalu memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ichigo, kau marah ya?" goda Rukia, Ichigo memandangnya serius, "Mana mungkin aku bisa marah denganmu, Rukia," jawab Ichigo lalu memandang ke luar jendela lagi.

"Ichigo, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Rukia, Ichigo pun memalingkan wajahnya ke Rukia lagi. Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya,'_Aku pikir dia akan tahu maksudku, duh, gimana nih, masa aku harus bilang terus-terang sih,_' Ichigo menenggak minumnya sampai habis.

"Aku, aku, aku mencintaimu," jawab Ichigo dengan cepat lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sayangnya, saat dia mengatakan hal itu, seseorang sengaja mengeraskan volume system sound di café itu sehingga suaranya tadi tidak terdengar oleh Rukia.

"Apa Ichigo, kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Rukia setelah volume system sound kembali dikecilkan.

"Apa itu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," jawab Rukia tapi Ichigo langsung merebut undangan itu dari Rukia.

"Ichigo, maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang," pamit Rukia lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri di café.

Rukia melihat Ichigo yang duduk sendiri di tempatnya duduk tadi, "Maaf, Ichigo," ucap Rukia sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan café.

"Pemirsa KTV, bagi yang ingin seperti Rukia tadi, bisa kirimkan biodata kamu ke email : ketemugue()karakura(.)tv atau kirim ke Karakura FM di jalan broken dreams, Karakura Townsville 16123."

Dengan Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat penutup itu, maka berakhirlah reality show ketemu gue.

XXX

Ichigo memutar kemudinya ke suatu tempat, setelah kejadian di café, dia tidak lagi kembali ke kantornya. Ichigo terus memandangi undangan di tangannya, dia terduduk lemas di bawah pohon. Ichigo hanya bisa meratapi kisah cintanya, ironis memang. Pengusaha sukses seperti Ichigo, tapi kisah cintanya jauh dari kata sukses. Ichigo hanya duduk sambil terus memegang undangan itu, tanpa disadarinya seesorang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kurosaki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu dingin.

"Oh, kau Toushiro, iya, aku ngga apa-apa kok," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Aku putus dengan Hinamori," kata Hitsugaya lalu duduk disamping Ichigo.

"Kok bisa, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Ngga tahu, tiba-tiba dia minta putus, aku juga gak tahu kenapa," jawab Hitsugaya sambil memakan semangka.

'_Sejak kapan dia bawa semangka?_' pikir Ichigo, lalu kembali menatap langit dengan tatapan hampa.

"Oi, kalian, ngapain pada disini?" kontan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berbalik melihat orang yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Renji, Ishida, kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku lagi patah hati, makanya aku kesini," jawab Renji lalu duduk disamping Hitsugaya.

"Aku lagi sakit hati," jawab Ishida ngga nyambung, ketiganya melihat Ishida.

Keempatnya duduk berjajar seperti F4 gitu, mereka lama terdiam. Hitsugaya pun berinisiatif bertanya pada Ishida, apa yang membuatnya sakit hati.

"Uryuu, kau sakit hati sama siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sama kalian bertiga," jawab Ishida singkat masih memakan kacang goreng garing rasanya.

"WHAT?!" seru ketiganya memandang Ishida tak percaya.

"Apa kalian lupa, kemaren waktu aku bertanya sama kalian, kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah pergi gitu aja, apalagi Hitsugaya, malah nyuruh bawa koper. Emang aku kuli panggul apa!" Ishida mengungkit kejadian waktu di KTV.

"Oh, itu," sahut ketiganya seakan tak peduli dengan Ishida.

"Renji, kau patah hati sama siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, sudahlah ngga usah dibahas. Males ah, kau kenapa Ichigo dan apa itu yang kau pegang terus?" tanya Renji balik sambil menunjuk undangan yang diberikan Rukia.

"Bukan apa-apa, o ya, kalian masih mau disini?" Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dia melihat ketiga temannya,"Aku mau ke rumah pohon dulu, Kalian bakalan nginep disini kan?"

Renji menyipitkan matanya, dia hafal Ichigo. Ketiganya hanya memandang Ichigo dengan raut wajah yang sulit digambarkan. Ketiganya mengangguk tanda setuju, hari ini mereka rencananya emang melihat hujan meteor yang diberitakan oke Karakura Headline News tadi siang.

"Kurasa Ichigo menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, dan ini pasti berkaitan dengan Rukia," ucap Ishida memandang Renji dan Hitsugaya bergantian.

"Rukia?!! maksudmu, Rukia teman kita waktu SMA, yang sebangku dengan Ichigo?" tanya Renji tak sedikit terkejut,"Emang ada apa dengan Rukia, emang mereka itu pacaran ya?"

Ishida mengerdikkan bahunya, Hitsugaya hanya diam saja. dia tampak sedang mengingat sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Lama sudah, mereka bertiga berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu, bukankah minggu depan, Rukia akan bertunangan dengan Byakuya?" Hitsugaya memecah kesunyian.

"Bukankah mereka itu kakak adik ya, kok bisa?" tanya Ishida tak percaya.

"Mereka hanya adik ipar dan kakak ipar, jadi mereka tidak punya hubungan darah, kudengar katanya itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari kakaknya Rukia, Eh, Mereka bertunangan??!" jelas Renji yang baru nyambung.

"Iya, aku juga dapat kok undangannya," jawab Hitsugaya mengacungkan undangan.

"Kasihan Kurosaki, bukankah dia itu cinta mati ya dengan Rukia, aku punya rencana," Ishida pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Renji dan Hitsugaya.

SSS

Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, hari ini sungguh melelahkan buatnya. Dia menutup matanya dan berharap bisa sedikit menghapus lelahnya. Dinginnya malam membuatnya tertidur lelap sekali, hingga diapun bermimpi.

**Dalam mimpi Rukia****…**

'_Dimana aku ini ya_,' pikir Rukia sambil terus berjalan menyusuri pertokoan tersebut.

**MADAM SAHARA**

**Peramal paling top seantero Karakura, SS, dan HC.**

Rukia pun memasuki ruangan yang berbau serba supranatural itu, Rukia bergidik ngeri saat dia melihat wanita paruh baya yang memakai pakaian paling aneh yang pernah dia lihat.

"Selamat datang, Kuchiki Rukia," sapa wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Madam Sahara.

"Kok tahu sih namaku?" tanya Rukia heran sekaligus kagum dengan peramal yang ada didepannya itu.

"Aku baca tanda pengenal itu," jawab Madam Sahara nyantai.

"Kuchiki Rukia, biar kulihat. Hmm, kau akan kehilangan cinta sejatimu karena kecelakaan sebelum kau tahu perasaanmu padanya," Madam Sahara mengambil satu kartu tarot, dia menyipitkan matanya lalu, membelalak lebar,"Wow, ini jarang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi di kartu ini," Dia memandang Rukia yang masih serius memandangnya.

"Disini disebutkan ciri-ciri pemuda yang menjadi cinta sejatimu," Rukia memperhatikan baik-baik dan mendengarkan Madam Sahara dengan seksama. Madam Sahara pun melanjutkan ramalannya,"Dia mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi, rambutnya berwarna mencolok dan satu-satunya di dunia, disini tidak dibilang warnanya, wajahnya penuh kerutan, dan inisial namanya adalah I, disini hanya disebutkan seperti itu."

**End of ****mimpi Rukia**

Rukia kebangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat jam di kamarnya. Jam setengah empat pagi, dia tidak bisa tidur lagi karena mimpi yang dia alami itu. Rukia pun membuka jendela kamarnya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat dia menyaksikan ratusan hujan meteor.

"Wow," Rukia berdecak kagum.

Sementara itu di lain tempat. Keempat pemuda juga sedang menyaksikan ratusan hujan meteor yang menghujani Karakura saat itu. Mereka berempat hanya bisa terperangah dengan keajaiban alam yang tiada tandingannya itu.

"Keren banget ya," Ichigo memandang kagum.

"Coba ada Hinamori disini," Hitsugaya melihat hujan meteor itu sambil membayangkan Hinamori disampingnya.

"Iya, andai aja Tatsuki disini," ucap Renji tanpa sadar.

"Ini benar-benar keren," ucap Ishida.

Mereka bertiga memandang Renji,"Jadi yang membuatmu patah hati itu Tatsuki?"

Renji masih memandang hujan meteor tanpa sekalipun memandang ketiga temannya. Mereka kembali berdecak kagum menyaksikan hujan meteor itu..

"Andai Rukia bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan padanya," gumam Ichigo lirih.

Dan mereka berempat pun tertidur hingga pagi menjelang.

XXX

**BERSAMBUNG…………….. KE CHAP 4..**

Oke, saatnya untuk membalas review. Pertama-tama, aku mau berterima kasih sama reader, RnRers, karena udah mau baca/review fic gak mutu ini.

Ya udah sekarang aku mau balas review dulu…

**Ruki_ya** : Makasih ya udah review. makasih ya.. fic ini dibilang ngga ancur. Iya, ini udah di update,, hehehe.. maaf y lama.

**Ichikuchikichi** : Makasih ya udah review, dan makasih juga udah bilang fic aku kocak.. hehehe..

**RodeoHyorinmaru** : Makasih ya udah review, kurang sengit ya, hehehe.. oke, lain kali aku bikin lebih sengit lagi, makasih y sarannya.

**Namie Amalia** : makasih ya udah review dan nyamangantin, hehe.

Oke, gimana sekarang?

Oya sekedar pemberitahuan. Fic ini bakalan tamat, mungkin dua chapter lagi tau mungkin satu chapter lagi.

Apakah ramalan madam sahara menjadi kenyataan? Apa Rukia dan Byakuya akan bertunangan atau malah sebaliknya? Apakah Hinamori benar-benar memutuskan Hitsugaya?

Silakan tunggu sampai chap selanjutnya, :-) ,..

Mungkin bakalan lama lagi updatenya, jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya buat semuanya kalau mungkin ada yang tersinggung atau kecewa.. maaf juga karena updatenya lamaa..


	5. end of fanfic

**Disclaimer** : Yup, itu benar. Bleach gak akan mungkin jadi punyaku, Bleach akan selalu jadi milik Tite Kubo. Salah satu adegan disini berdasarkan dari komik a kind of heart karya Mizuho Kusanagi.

**Summary** : Rukia akan bertunangan dengan Byakuya, Hitsugaya marah dengan Hinamori, loh kenapa ya, baca aja. Bingung nulis summarynya apa,, hehehe..

**Pairing** : IchiHitsu, IchiRuki, ByaRuki, HitsuHina, and other pairing.

**Deskripsi** : ceritanya disini Hitsugaya ulang tahunnya tanggal 6 desember. Aku ngga tahu dia sebenarnya tanggal berapa jadi aku ngarang aja, sesuai target update fic ini,,hehehe.. disini, Inoue dan Rukia itu gak saling kenal. Disini Ichigo ulang tahun 17 desember, aku gak tau dia ulang tahunnya kapan.

Oya, ini adalah chapter terakhir dari ketemu gue. Maaf, kalau IchiRukinya dikit.

**KETEMU GUE **

**CHAPTER 4 : ****SURPRISE**

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga persiapannya," gumam seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek.

Wanita itu tersenyum memandang tanggal yang dia lingkari, wanita itu lalu berjalan ke ruangannya. Dia sebenarnya sedih melakukan semua itu, apalagi dilihatnya orang yang disayanginya menjadi lesu dan kurang bersemangat saat dia pura-pura memutuskannya. Dia berusaha agar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka berdua. Hitsugaya memasuki ruangannya dengan malas, dia melirik ke meja Hinamori sekilas lalu kembali menatap tumpukan laporan perusahaan yang harus dia tanda tangani.

Tokk,,Tokk,,Tokk…

"Masuk," sahut Hitsugaya malas-malasan.

Ichigo pun memasuki ruangannya Hitsugaya, kali ini dia tidak berpakaian formal seperti biasa. Dia berpakaian santai semenjak tayangan reality show "Ketemu Gue" mendapatkan rating teratas pada KTV. Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke ruangan Hinamori.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara saja dengannya?" pertanyaan Ichigo pun membuyarkan lamunan Hitsugaya.

"Bukan urusanmu, kalau tidak hal lain lagi. Kau boleh pergi!" perintah Hitsugaya tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas saja, dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hitsugaya.

LLLLLLLLLL

"Kurosaki-kun, maaf karena mulai hari ini aku menjadi sekretaris Ishida," jelas Inoue menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri, "Oya, penggantiku akan datang 30 menit lagi, Kurosaki-kun baik-baik ya sama dia. Dia itu rekomendasi dari Senna dan Tatsuki loh."

Ichigo mendadak panas dingin mendengar kedua nama tersebut, perasaannya tidak enak dan dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Inoue pun meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo, Ichigo terus berpikir dan berharap bahwa pengganti Inoue adalah Rukia.

"Permisi, boleh saya masuk?"

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."

Ichigo terus berharap orang yang masuk itu adalah pengganti Inoue dan dia adalah Rukia. Bingo, sesosok wanita bertubuh kecil memasuki ruangan Ichigo. Rambutnya hitam tergerai, kulitnya putih. Ichigo _speechless_, dia hanya bisa menatap Rukia. Rukia pun sama, dia tidak menyangka bahwa atasannya adalah Ichigo.

Suasana menjadi hening karena tak satu pun dari mereka berdua memulai pembicaraan, keduanya tetap tidak bergeming. Renji pun masuk secara tiba-tiba, "Ichigo, maaf, tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi aku masuk sa-ja," Renji terperangah dengan dua orang di depannya.

"Rukia! kau bekerja disini juga?!" Renji pun membuyarkan lamunan keduanya, dia langsung menyalami Rukia dan melupakan Ichigo di ruangan itu.

Renji langsung mengajak Rukia duduk dan mulai mengobrol panjang lebar, kemana saja Rukia selama ini, kebenaran berita dia bertunangan dengan Byakuya, apa saja tanpa sadar Ichigo mengeluarkan aura membunuh di ruangan itu.

"Renji, kau ada perlu denganku atau Rukia?!" tanya Ichigo dengan penuh tekanan disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melaporkan keuangan ini saja, sudah ya aku balik ke ruanganku lagi. Rukia, kita ngobrol lagi ya nanti," jawab Renji lalu ngibrit entah kemana.

"Ichigo, kau akan datang ke pertunanganku dan Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia masih duduk di tempat tadi.

"Peraturan di perusahaan ini, tidak boleh membicarakankan masalah pribadi didalam perusahaan," jawab Ichigo dingin lalu keluar dari ruangannya, "Aku mau makan siang, apa kau mau ikut?"

Rukia dan Ichigo pun makan siang di café Taria dekat kantor mereka. Mereka berbincang-bincang, mulai dari obrolan saat SMA sampai saat mereka lulus SMA.

"Ichigo, kau akan datang kan ke pertunanganku?" desak Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo pelan, "Rukia, kenapa kau ingin sekali aku datang ke pertunanganmu?"

"Aku balik ke kantor duluan ya," pamit Rukia tanpa menatap Ichigo.

XXXX

Malam ini Rukia harus kerja lembur, dia tidak sendiri karena Ichigo juga belum pulang. Mereka berdua harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan laporan pertanggungjawaban reality show 'Ketemu Gue', sebenarnya laporan itu sudah lama diselesaikan oleh Ichigo. dia sengaja membuat Rukia lembur agar dia bisa pulang bareng dengannya. Ichigo sendiri bersama Hinamori, Renji, Ishida, dan Inoue sedang mempersiapkan _surprise party_ untuk Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo, kau ini kejam sekali sih dengan Rukia," komentar Renji sambil memasang hiasan di Hall KTV.

"Biarkan saja, Rukia juga tidak mengeluh," sahut Ichigo cuek.

"Psst, tuh putri impianmu datang, kasian sekali dia Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali," goda Renji melempar senyum jahil untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo melirik ke pintu masuk Hall, Rukia sedang berjalan ke arahnya membawa berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani Ichigo. Ichigo pura-pura tidak menyadari kedatangan Rukia, dia terus mengerjakan 'Proyek' _surprise party_ tersebut. Rukia pun duduk di bangku sebelah Ichigo, dia terus melihat Ichigo mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Hitsugaya besok.

"Selesai," sorak semuanya dengan senang.

"Ichigo, kami pamit dulu ya," ujar Renji dan lainnya.

Tinggalah Ichigo dan Rukia di Hall tersebut, Rukia mendekati Ichigo tapi Ichigo malah salah paham. Rukia mengambil tisu dan mengelap keringat di wajah Ichigo. Keduanya jadi canggung sekarang, muka keduanya menjadi merah merona hingga Ichigo pun berinisiatif untuk mengajak Rukia pulang.

"Rukia, kita pulang yuk," ajak Ichigo sambil menenteng jaket dan helmnya.

"Ichigo, emang mobilmu kemana?" tanya Rukia mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ichigo.

"Masuk bengkel," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kau bisa pelan sedikit tidak jalannya," protes Rukia masih mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau pakai helm ini saja," ujar Ichigo sembari memberikan Rukia helm berwarna putih-abu abu dengan gambar bugs bunny.

"Terimakasih Ichigo," ucap Rukia lalu naik ke motor sport Ichigo.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo dan Rukia terus mengobrol hingga mereka sampai di rumah Rukia. Rukia meminta Ichigo untuk mampir ke rumahnya tapi ditolak, setelah mengantarnya pulang, Ichigo pun pulang ke rumahnya.

XXX

Hitsugaya memasuki KTV dengan malas, semenjak putus dengan Hinamori dia seperti mayat hidup. Dia selalu datang telat, pekerjaannya pun terbengkalai seakan-akan semangatnya itu sudah padam. Hitsugaya celingak-celinguk ke sekelilingnya tapi tidak melihat seorang pun disana, dia baru saja akan pulang lagi saat dilihatnya seorang wanita berjalan menuju Hall. Hitsugaya pun mengejar wanita itu, dia ingin memberitahukan pada wanita tersebut bahwa kantor libur. Dia terus berlari mengejar wanita itu sampai ke Hall, wanita itu sudah menghilang. Dia membuka pintu Hall, '_Aneh, kenapa gelap sekali apa karena ini libur,_' pikir Hitsugaya lalu menyalakan lampunya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HITSUGAYA!" seru semua orang disitu.

Hinamori berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Maaf, Shiro-chan, aku sudah membohongimu," kata Himanori lirih. Dia terus menunduk dan tidak mau menatap Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori dengan pandangan bingung, dia tak mengerti maksud Hinamori berkata seperti itu. Hening, hening menyelimuti suasana diantara keduanya. Hitsugaya tetap diam, dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Hinamori barusan.

"Aku memutuskanmu karena aku ingin memberi kejutan dihari ulang tahunmu," jelas Hinamori diiringi petir yang menyambar dan suara guntur yang menggelegar.

JEDERR… BLUARRR… CETARR..

Hujan mulai membasahi luar KTV, sangat deras. Suasana _surprise party_ tersebut kini menjadi hening karena Hitsugaya masih enggan berkata sepatah katapun. Hitsugaya tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa alasan Hinamori memutuskannya.

"Aku benci ulang tahunku," Hitsugaya pun berlari ke luar Hall.

"Toushiro!" seru Ichigo mengejar Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya terus berlari tanpa memedulikan seruan Ichigo yang memintanya untuk berhenti, dia terus berlari hingga ke luar gedung KTV, sementara itu di dalam Hall, Hinamori terus menangisi kebodohannya.

"Toushiro, kau ini kenapa sih? Hinamori sudah mempersiapkan pesta ini tapi kau tidak menghargainya!" ujar Ichigo saat mereka berada di luar KTV.

"Kau tanya aku kenapa, harusnya kau tanya dia, Kurosaki, dia memutuskanku hanya untuk memberikanku kejutan di hari ulang tahunku!" marah Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan," panggil Hinamori, "Maaf, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu,"

"Sudah basi tau gak!" Hitsugaya masih marah,"Seharusnya ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling indah, tapi KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA HINAMORI!"

Bukk.. Brakk…

Ichigo meninju Hitsugaya hingga jatuh, Hitsugaya tak terima ditinju lantas meninju perut Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kurosaki, kenapa kau meninjuku?!" seru Hitsugaya sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya.

"Hinamori kan sudah minta maaf, kalau kau mencintainya seharusnya kau memaafkannya kan," jawab Ichigo sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya, kau suka ya dengan dia?"

Plakk..

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan Toushiro, harusnya kau yang minta maaf dengannya bukan dia," ujar Renji.

"Apa ini juga bagian dari rencana ulang tahunku, mengerti apa kalian soal cinta!" seru Hitsugaya meluapkan semua amarahnya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu soal cinta, tapi kalau aku jadi kau. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang kusayangi sekalipun dia terus menyakitiku!" balas Renji lalu mengajak Hinamori kembali ke dalam.

"Setidaknya kau lebih beruntung dari aku, Toushiro," jawab Ichigo lemah.

Hari itu Hitsugaya mendapatkan pelajaran yang berharga dari Ichigo dan Renji, dia mungkin sakit hati dan marah pada Hinamori. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo yang berbeda, dia memang lebih beruntung dari Ichigo. Dia mempunyai Hinamori disisinya sekaligus cinta pertamanya, tapi Ichigo, Rukia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah tahu perasaan Ichigo yang sesunguhnya. Ichigo menepuk pundak Hitsugaya lalu berjalan menuju Hall.

"Kau tetap disitu atau ikut aku, mereka semua menunggumu Toushiro," ujar Ichigo dengan senyum terkembang.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Flashback**

"Ichigo, besok kau datang kan ke pertunanganku dengan nii-sama?" tanya Rukia sembari menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani Ichigo.

"Maaf Rukia, aku masih sibuk," ucap Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, aku harap kau bisa datang karena kedatanganmu sangat berarti untukku," mohon Rukia. Ichigo mendongakkan wajahnya menatap punggung Rukia, raut wajahnya berubah jadi suram karena kata-kata itu.

**E.O.F**

Malam ini di Karakura Hall Confession Centre, Rukia akan bertunangan dengan Byakuya. Ganju dan Miyako juga sudah datang bersama Kukaaku, Kaien dan Senna juga sudah datang. Para tamu yang lainnya pun sudah hadir pada acara pertunangan tersebut, Rukia terus memandangi tamu-tamu yang baru datang. Dia menunggu seseorang, orang yang selalu ada dihatinya, orang yang dicintainya. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu dia sayangi, dia ingin melihatnya. Dia ingin melihatnya, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia menikah dengan Byakuya.

"_Ichigo_,_ apa kau benar-benar tidak mau datang,_" pikir Rukia dengan wajah sedih.

**Sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda…**

Ichigo duduk di bukit belakang sekolah, dia menerawang. Dia tahu malam ini Rukia akan bertunangan dengan Byakuya, dia tahu seharusnya dia datang ke acara itu, tapi dia tidak mau. Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya dan memandang bintang-bintang di langit yang seolah-olah membentuk wajah Rukia.

"Oi, Kurosaki, kau ini memang aneh ya, kemarin kau menasehatiku tapi sekarang kau malah disini menghindari pertunangan itu," sindir Hitsugaya.

"Siapa yang menghindar," sahut Ichigo sewot.

"Kurosaki, harusnya aku tidak boleh bilang ini tapi sepertinya kau harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya," ujar Hitsugaya, "Kuchiki, dia menunggumu, makanya aku datang kesini."

"Apa maksudmu, kenapa dia menungguku?"tanya Ichigo gak mengerti.

"Dia menunggu kedatanganmu, bodoh, itu artinya dia mencintaimu. Kau ini memang tidak peka ya!" seru Hitsugaya. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia berlari menuju mobilnya, dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju menuju KHCC dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**Back to Karakura Hall Confession Centre…**

"Rukia, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Byakuya sedikit khawatir dengan Rukia.

"Ini janjiku pada Hisana-neesan, jadi aku yakin dan siap untuk hari ini!" tegas Rukia meski sebenarnya dia sedih karena Ichigo tak kunjung datang.

"Acaranya sudah dimulai, sebaiknya kita kesana," ucap Byakuya dingin seperti biasa.

'_Terkadang aku bingung dengan nii-sama, kadang dia perhatian padaku tapi dia juga sering bersikap dingin, apa itu caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Nee-san, apa sebenarnya yang membuat kau jatuh cinta dengan nii-sama,_' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia dan Byakuya melangkah ke tengah ruangan, Byakuya mengambil kotak cincin dari saku jasnya. Dia mengangkat tangan Rukia dan memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Rukia, Rukia mengambil cincin dari kotak tersebut lalu memasukkan pada jari manis Byakuya. Sorak sorai menggema didalam KHCC.

Rukia dan Byakuya sedang mengobrol dengan Kaien dan Senna saat ponsel Senna berdering, Senna mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Senna.

"Senna, bisakah kau dan Kaien ke rumah sakit Karakura sekarang, Ichigo kecelakaan," jelas orang diseberang, dari suaranya, terlihat bahwa dia sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya itu.

"Baik paman, kami akan segera kesana," Senna langsung menutup percakapannya ditelpon.

"Senna, ada apa?" tanya Kaien ikutan cemas.

"Kaien, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, Ichigo kecelakaan," jawab Senna menarik tangan Kaien.

"Apa!! Ichigo kecelakaan?" tanya Kaien tak kalah kagetnya.

"Rukia, kau juga ikut kami!" ajak Senna dan Kaien.

Rukia hanya diam mendengar berita itu namun dia dan Byakuya tetap pergi ke rumah sakit Karakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paman, kenapa Ichigo bisa kecelakaan?" tanya Kaien setelah mereka sampai di rumah sakit.

"Kata saksi mata kejadian tersebut, Ichigo mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia ingin menghindari truk yang melaju dari arah berlawanan. Saksi tersebut sudah melaporkan sopir truk itu ke polisi Karakura, tapi polisi Karakura malah menganggap Ichigo yang salah. Padahal Saksi itu bilang, sopir truk itu yang berada di jalur yang salah, Ichigo menghindari truk itu sampai akhirnya mobilnya terbalik!" ujar Isshin dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Maaf, apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama Rukia?" tanya dokter yang menangani Ichigo.

"Saya dok," sahut Rukia mendekati dokter itu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo terus memanggil namamu, mungkin dengan kehadiranmu dia bisa sadar," ujar dokter yang bernama Yamamoto itu.

Rukia memasuki ruang IGD tempat Ichigo terbaring, dia sangat sedih melihat keadaan Ichigo yang seperti itu. Dia mendekati tempat tidur Ichigo dan mengambil bangku didekatnya, dia menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

"Rukia, Rukia," igau Ichigo.

"Aku disini Ichigo, buka matamu dan lihat aku disini, disampingmu," kata Rukia penuh harap. Dia berharap Ichigo akan membuka matanya.

Rukia keluar dari ruang IGD, wajahnya muram dan matanya sembab. Isshin hanya bisa pasrah, Kaien mencoba untuk menghibur Isshin, Senna sudah pulang untuk menjaga Karin dan Yuzu. Rukia dan Byakuya pun pamit pulang.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

Keesokan harinya di RS. Karakura, Ichigo bangun dari komanya. Ichigo mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi tubuhnya tidak mau digerakkan. Dia terus mencoba menggerakkan kakinya sekali lagi, semakin dia mencoba, kakinya semakin tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ah!!" gertak Ichigo.

"Ichigo anakku, kau sudah sadar," ujar Isshin berlinangan airmata.

"Ayah, kenapa kaki kanan dan tangan kiriku tak bisa digerakkan?" tanya Ichigo pasrah.

"Dokter!!" teriak Isshin lebai.

Dokter yang berperawakan tinggi kurus dengan rambut panjang warna putih pun datang, dia bersama dua asistennya langsung ke kamar Ichigo untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Ukitake-sensei, begitu lah dia disapa, dengan serius memeriksa keadaan Ichigo. Dua asistennya berebut mencatat kondisi Ichigo.

"Isshin-san, sebaiknya Ichigo harus di rontgen untuk mengetahui seberapa parah keadaan Ichigo!" ujar dokter Ukitake.

Ichigo pun dibawa ke kamar rontgen, tak berapa lama kemudian, Ichigo sudah dibawa lagi ke ruang perawatannya.

Isshin kembali ke kamar Ichigo dengan wajah yang dipaksakan untuk ceria, Ichigo menangkap ketidakberesan pada Ayahnya itu, diapun lantas menanyakan perihal keadaannya.

"Kata dokter, kedua kakimu mengalami keretakan, namun yang parah itu kaki sebelah kanan. Kakimu patah Ichigo, dan tangan kirimu juga patah," jawab Isshin dengan wajah sedih.

Tok..tokk…tookkk…

"Permisi paman," sapa Senna dan Rukia.

"Ichigo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Biasa saja, ngapain kau kesini?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Ichi, kau tidak boleh begitu. Rukia datang untuk menjengukmu, kau malah bersikap dingin seperti itu. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!" seru Senna kesal.

Siang itu Rukia meminta Senna untuk menemaninya menjenguk Ichigo, kebetulan Senna memang mau menjenguk Ichigo jadi sekalian saja dia dan Rukia menjenguk Ichigo.

"Senna-chan, tolong tenang dulu, Ichi hanya syok karena kata dokter kaki kanan dan tangan kirinya patah akibat kecelakaan itu," ujar Isshin sambil menenangkan Senna.

Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo yang memalingkan wajahnya, dia hanya terdiam menyimak pembicaraan Senna dan Isshin.

Tak lama kemudian Renji, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida datang membawa sekantong jeruk dan tiga buah semangka. Hinamori juga ikut bersama mereka bertiga, mereka juga membawa KFC (Karakura Fried Chicken), dan makanan lainnya untuk Ichigo. Inoue dan Matsumoto akan menyusul setelah pekerjaan mereka berdua selesai.

"Wadaw!!" erang Ichigo kesakitan karena Hitsugaya seenaknya saja menaruh tiga buah semangka itu di atas kaki Ichigo.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya Toushiro!" serunya masih kesakitan.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Kurosaki, masa baru ditaruh semangka saja kau sudah kesakitan," Hitsugaya menertawakan Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya, sebenarnya kaki Ichigo yang kau taruh semangka itu patah dan tangan yang kau taruh makanan lainnya itu juga patah," ujar Rukia datar.

"Oi, Kuchiki, kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi, gomen Kurosaki!" ucap Hitsugaya sembari memindahkan semua benda-benda itu.

"Dasar kau Hitsu-chan, lagian orang dewasa mana coba bila menjenguk orang sakit menaruh barang-barangnya disembarang tempat," sindir Renji sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah menahan malu, yang lain hanya tertawa melihatnya tak terkecuali Ichigo. Mereka bersenda gurau sampai akhirnya Kaien dan Byakuya datang membawa kotak besar mungkin bisa masuk tiga orang. Senyum licik terlukis jelas dibibir kedua pria tampan itu, Kaien bersiul menandakan kejutan dimulai, dengan aba-aba tersebut. Keluarlah Inoue dan Matsumoto dari kotak dengan kue black forest ditangan Inoue.

Wajah Ichigo seketika menjadi ceria, dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Te-terimakasih ya," ucap Ichigo tergagap saking terkejutnya.

"Ichigo, selamat ulang tahun ya," ucap semuanya.

"Ini ide dari Kuchiki lho," sahut Inoue.

"Ah, tidak kok, ini ide semua," balas Rukia malu-malu.

"Ini semua memang idenya Rukia, aku saja lupa kalau kau hari ini ulang tahun," sambung Kaien.

"Kau itu apa sih yang tidak lupa, hari ulang tahunmu saja lupa," celetuk Rukia yang disambut tawa oleh lainnya.

"Terima kasih ya Rukia," jawab Ichigo tulus sambil memandang wajah Rukia lama banget.

"Ehem, Ehm, Ehem," yang lainnya berdehem.

"Udah puas ngeliatinnya, kalo suka bilang aja jangan dipendam gitu," sindir Hitsugaya lalu melanjutkan makan semangka bawaannya tadi.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun memalingkan wajah mereka yang sudah menyamai semangkanya Histsugaya, mereka pun kembali menertawakan Ichigo hingga dokter Ukitake pun datang.

"Wah, ada pesta apa nih, oya Ichigo ada kabar baik untukmu. Kakimu itu bisa sembuh dan kau bisa berjalan seperti biasa, aku sudah menelpon temanku di Gotei 13, katanya dia bisa menyembuhkan kaki dan tanganmu. Aku sudah mengurus surat pengantar buatmu kesana, bagaimana?" ujar dokter Ukitake.

"Lakukanlah yang menurutmu terbaik, Ukitake-sensei," tegas Ichigo.

**Keesokan harinya………**

Ichigo dan Isshin pergi ke Soul Society untuk mengobati kakinya. Semua sahabatnya sudah berkumpul di bandara Karakura Airpot (**A/N sengaja ditulis airpot**). Ichigo sudah tidak memakai kursi roda, dia sekarang sudah memakai tongkat penyanggah. Byakuya dan Rukia pun sudah datang untuk mengantar Ichigo.

"Semuanya aku berangkat dulu ya, jangan merindukanku ya," ucap Ichigo melambaikan tangannya.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia sebelum Ichigo memasuki ruang tunggu penumpang.

Rukia berlari ke arah Ichigo, Ichigo hanya berdiri menunggu Rukia. dia menyerahkan gantungan kunci buah jeruk diatas Strawberry sambil memegang pedang. Ichigo heran dengan kenang-kenangan itu lantas menanyakannya pada Rukia.

"Oh, itu kan ceritanya kau Ichigo, namamu kan berarti stoberi, nah rambutmu itu mirip jeruk ini. Pedang ini menandakan kau pernah menjadi guru di dojo, ya kan," jawab Rukia innocent.

Ichigo hanya meringis mendengarnya, "Terimakasih Rukia, aku pasti akan datang ke pernikahanmu dan Byakuya."

Rukia hanya memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan, Ichigo pun pamit pada semuanya.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Enam bulan kemudian……………..**

Enam bulan telah berlalu, Ichigo sudah bisa berjalan seperti semula. Dia bersama Isshin baru saja kembali dari Gotei 13, Ayahnya sedang menunggu barang di bagasi. Ichigo meminta izin pada Ayahnya untuk berjalan-jalan di bandara.

"Kurosaki!" panggil Hitsugaya.

Ichigo yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya sahabatnya itu melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, namun sebelum Ichigo menghampiri Hitsugaya. Dia disergap oleh kawanan baju hitam, kepalanya ditutup dengan karung terigu setelah sebelumnya mulutnya diplester agar tidak bisa teriak.

Kawanan baju hitam tersebut membawa Ichigo ke sebuah ruangan ganti, salah satu dari mereka melepaskan ikatan Ichigo.

"Pakai ini!" bentak salah satu kawanan tersebut lalu meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri.

"Hoi, buat apa kau memberiku baju formal seperti ini?!" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak.

"Cepat pakai, nanti juga kau akan tahu!"

Dengan mengatakan hal tersebut, diapun meninggalkan Ichigo sambil terkekeh. Ichigo hanya tertegun memandangi baju tersebut, dia terus memikirkan alasan mengapa dia harus memakai baju itu. Dia pun menyerah dan memakai baju formal tersebut.

'_Cincin?_'

Saat Ichigo merogoh kantung jas tersebut, dia menemukan sepasang cincin dan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapih dalam kotak cincin tersebut.

Beginilah isi kertas tersebut…

_**Saat kau membaca note ini maka wanita yang paling kau cintai mungkin sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangannya, LARILAH DAN UTARAKAN PERASAANMU PADANYA DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT DARI SEKARANG!!**_

_**P.S. peta menuju tempat pernikahannya ada di saku celana. **_

"Sial, berarti waktuku tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!" umpat Ichigo kesal.

Ichigo pun keluar dari ruang ganti tu dan berlari sekuat tenaga, sepanjang perjalanan dia terus mengumpat pada sang penculik. Kawanan penculik yang tak lain adalah Renji, Ishida, Kaien, dan Sado juga bekerja sama dengan Isshin dan Byakuya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia dan Ichigo, Senna bahkan ikut-ikutan dalam rencana ini.

Rencananya adalah Hitsugaya disuruh menjemput Ichigo, nah pas Ichigo lengah. Renji, Kaien dan Sado datang untuk membekap Ichigo, Ishida bertugas untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan. Hinamori bertugas untuk menggantikan posisi Rukia sebagai pengantin wanita. Awalnya Hitsugaya menolak dengan rencana ini, tapi Hinamori meyakinkan dia bahwa ini hanya sandiwara. Dia pun menyetujuinya. Inoue, Matsumoto, dan Senna bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian Rukia agar dia datang terlambat ke acara pernikahannya.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ichigo terus berlari tanpa henti, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah mengutarakan perasaannya untuk pertama dan terakhir kali sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan Rukia. Keringat yang mulai bercucuran tidak dipedulikannya lagi, rambutnya basah oleh keringat.

9 menit….

8 menit…..

7 menit……..

3 menit……

Sementara itu di tempat kejadian perkara, semua persiapan sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Byakuya dan Hinamori sudah berada di posisi masing-masing, yaitu berpura-pura menjadi pengantin. Para tamu undangan juga sudah datang, penghulunya juga sudah datang.

"Rukia!!"

Pintu pun dibuka, masuklah sosok berambut orange yang berpenampilan berantakan. Dia meneriaki nama yang sama, mungkin sudah kesepuluh kalinya. Wajahnya berkeringat, bajunya keluar kemana-mana. Matanya terus mengitari altar tersebut, dia terus melangkah ke arah pengantin wanita.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, dia membungkuk dan memegang kedua lututnya.

"Rukia, aku, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu saat SMA dulu.. aku,, sudah jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Ichigo tanpa tahu, orang yang dia anggap Rukia itu adalah Hinamori.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, Hinamori tetap tidak berbalik menghadap Ichigo.

"Ichigo, coba katakan sekali lagi," pinta Rukia yang sudah berdiri di belakang Ichigo.

Ichigo berbalik, dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memandang wajah Rukia dengan tatapan tak percaya seolah-olah mengatakan _jika kau disini, lalu siapa yang bersanding dengan Byakuya_. Hinamori pun berbalik, dia dan Byakuya hanya menahan tawa. Kaien pun menghampiri Ichigo dan mengatakan rencana mereka. Renji dan Hitsugaya sudah tidak kuat menahan tawa, mereka terus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, Kurosaki, seharusnya kau tadi melihat wajahmu. Bodoh sekali," kata Hitsugaya memegangi perutnya sembari menahan tawa.

Ichigo hanya menunduk malu, dia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dalam hatinya terdalam, dia sangat bersyukur karena Rukia tidak menikah dengan Byakuya.

"Ichigo, ayo katakan sekali lagi. Aku kan belum dengar," pinta Rukia.

"Tidak bisa diulang, salah sendiri kenapa kau baru datang," balas Ichigo pura-pura cuek.

"Ya sudah, kalo kau tak mau beritahu aku. Aku menikah saja sama nii-sama," ancam Rukia.

"Ahh, baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi hanya sekali saja!" sahut Ichigo.

Ichigo pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu berlutut dihadan Rukia dengan satu kaki,"Aku, sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin menikah denganmu, Rukia."

"Will you marry me?" tanya Ichigo harap-harap cemas.

"Yes, I will," jawab Rukia.

Dengan penampilan seadanya, Ichigo dan Rukia pun melangsungkan pernikahan. Tentu saja, Ichigo dengan penampilannya yang berantakan itu.

Sesi pernikahan pun selesai, sang mempelai pria dipersilakan untuk mencium wanita. Dengan begitu, Ichigo dan Rukia resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

**===TAMAT===**

Akhirnya selesai juga, bagaimana? Mengecewakan ya?

Sebenarnya aku buat fic ini, tadinya pengen bikin fic IchiRuki yg beda tapi malah jadi begini. Maaf ya kalo IchiRukinya dikit.

Susah banget soalnya nyari kesempatan buat ngupdate, kalo masi ada miss typo ato berantakan banget. Maaf ya, aku gak sempet ngedit.

Awalnya aku pikir fic ini gak bakalan gak ada yang review, tapi makasih banget buat semua yang udah review. Review kalian sangat berarti buat aku. Oya, karna yang lain udah aku bales lewat pms jadi aku cuma bales review yang belum aja.

Author : Hmm… buat yang satu ini, biar Byakuya aja yang bales,, hehehe.

Byakuya : Ada apa memanggilku?

Author : Tolong bantu bales review dari **Ruki_ya **ya..

Byakuya : kenapa bukan kau saja, aku masih sibuk.

Author : Kau saja, ini reviewnya.

Byakuya : *baca review langsung pingsan*

Author : Hmmm… balesan review **Ruki_ya**, tenang aja.. Byakuya gak nikahin Rukia.

Akhirnya selesai juga nih… sekali lagi. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU DAN SELAMAT HARI PERSAHABATAN!!!!**

Kalo ada salah kata, ketik, ato apa.. saya minta maaf ya. Dan terakhir adalah, saran, kritik pedas mau kritik membangun, juga flame sangat dibolehkan.

**Jangan lupa baca dan review ya………..^^**


End file.
